


[HQ][双宫北]未来视[END]

by Holothurian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holothurian/pseuds/Holothurian
Summary: ·治北为主的双宫北，治和侑都爱着北·原作世界线+一点点超能力·内含狐色相簿要素（不是）及Inarizaki Days要素（并没有）·大概是中短篇？·他们很好很好，崩坏和OOC属于我·以上ok请继续
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	[HQ][双宫北]未来视[END]

[HQ][双宫北]未来视

传说之树·序

明明是自己先喜欢上北前辈的。  
宫治选了一个最隐蔽的位置，沉默地看着宫侑向北信介告白。  
他还清楚地记得他们第一次走进校园的时候那家伙是怎样对「在传说之树下告白就能获得幸福」的说法嗤之以鼻。可宫侑现在就站在樱花绽放的传说之树下，满脸通红、手忙脚乱、慌慌张张地向北前辈告白。  
我、喜、欢、北、前、辈。  
离得太远了，宫治听不到那边传来的声音，但他能清楚地看到宫侑的口型。  
我喜欢北前辈。  
这句话他想了无数次，却一次也不敢说出口。  
我喜欢北前辈。  
我喜欢北前辈。  
我喜欢北前辈。  
宫治抬起手捂住左胸，感觉自己的心脏在发疯似地蹦跳呐喊。  
然后，他看见北前辈笑了。  
那是作为普通的队友或是后辈未曾见过的笑容。  
特殊的笑容，给特殊的人。  
在那一瞬间，他的心脏停止了跳动。  
就像有人剪断了上面连接着的动脉与静脉，他的一颗心不断向下掉落。  
掉落。  
掉落。  
掉落。  
他明明早就知道了。  
在喜欢上北前辈的那一天，他就知道了。  
他早就知道会是这样的结果，可他还是好不甘心。

稻荷百物语

这一年的夏天，是他们和三年级前辈共度的最后一次暑期合宿。  
合宿结束前一天的晚上，事情该处理的都处理好的，该整理的也收拾得差不多。离熄灯还有两三个小时，反正闲着也是闲着，赤木前辈就提议大家来玩消夏必备的百物语。  
实在找不到那么多蜡烛，在室内点火也会被监督教练骂得狗血淋头，所以大家很有默契地改用100根Pocky来计算数量，说一个怪谈就吃一根。可惜讲到第七个故事的时候，其他人就发现剩下的Pocky已经被宫治吃光了。  
「你是猪呀！半小时前你刚吃过夜宵呀怎么又开动了！」  
宫侑揪住他的衣领说。  
「因为食物就在那里呀。」  
他不以为意地说。  
「算了算了，我们拿点不能吃的东西计数吧。」  
阿兰劝说道。  
「我来撕纸条！」  
银岛自告奋勇道。  
积极参加活动的一群人轮流念叨好久也只数出八十个故事。等银岛把缩在角落里刷手机的角名拖出来当救兵之后，终于艰难地凑到了九十八个物语。  
然后，刚刚结束主将工作的北前辈走了进来，通知他们应该熄灯睡觉了。  
「不行！不行！这样下去我会睡不着！至少讲完一百个故事呀！」  
看宫侑在地上耍赖打滚的样子，和三岁小孩也差不多了。宫治躲开蠢兄弟可能会波及的范围，悄悄往北身边挪了挪身体。  
「喂！侑！别胡闹！再闹就把你捆在被子里！」  
看不下去的阿兰喊道。  
「虽然是任性的发言，不过希望有始有终不是件坏事。」  
北信介正坐在他旁边，说。  
「抓紧时间完成百物语也好。」  
北前辈贡献了第九十九个怪谈，名字叫一分为二的大名。故事说的是，一位大名在战场上被敌人砍成两半，却意外地被救活了。从此他一分为二，变成两个只有半边身子的个体。一半身子很善良，一半身子很邪恶。邪恶的那一半回到自己的领地，胡作非为，残暴不仁。善良的那一半也回到自己的领地，想方设法帮助受苦受难的人。结果邪恶的一半和善良的一半爱上了同一位美丽的农家姑娘。他们把另一半的自己当成情敌决斗，同时劈开了对方的身体，同时倒在地上。后来医师想办法把重伤的他们重新缝合在一起，就变成了一个不好不坏的正常人。他和农家姑娘结了婚，正常统治领地，度过了一生。  
「这算是怪谈吗？」  
阿兰疑惑地问。  
「听起来比较像幻想小说呢。」  
赤木表示。  
「实际上就是小说，我稍微改变了一下。原本的故事是卡尔维诺的『分成两半的子爵』。」  
北前辈承认道。  
「犯规呀！这是犯规的北前辈！」  
宫侑气呼呼地喊着。  
「好啦，你没资格这样说。你刚才不是把恐怖漫画里的故事都拿出来讲了吗？」  
「我们的好多故事都是鬼太郎和地狱老师里的呀，彼此彼此。反而是北前辈的故事格调比较高呢。」  
「对呀对呀，怪谈又不一定要很可怕！」  
部员们七嘴八舌地议论起来，多数人还是觉得北的故事不错。无论别人说好还是说不好，北信介依然是一副平静的表情。  
「这个故事的结局很奇妙啊，很难说是算Happy End还是Bad End。」  
「算是Normal End？」  
「我认为算是不错的结局，」北评论道，「幸好他的两半都爱上了同一个人。如果他的一半爱上一个人，另一半爱上另一个人，重新缝合为一体之后，恐怕就不知何去何从了。」  
不知是不是错觉，宫治总觉得北前辈说这话的时候多看了自己和宫侑两眼。  
「中世纪的天主教是不行啦，只能娶一位妻子。但是如果是大名应该没关系吧？可以娶侧室的。」  
「路成啊，没想到你是这样的路成。」  
「我怎么了！」  
「你一个女朋友都没有，居然还想要一妻一妾。」  
「好了好了，大家都没有女朋友，不要吵了。」  
「……那个，其实我在暑假前交了女朋友。」  
某个一年级的部员吞吞吐吐地说。  
「什么！你这个叛徒！」  
银岛喊得好大声，吵得他耳朵痛。眼见话题被歪到了不知道多少光年以外的地方，宫治若无其事地又往北前辈身边靠了靠。或许这算是自虐，他想，明明看得到吃不到是最痛苦的事情，可他还是忍不住往那个人旁边凑。哪怕再近1cm也好。  
有个流传很广的说法是，玩百物语的时候，等吹灭第一百根蜡烛，就会发生一些奇怪的事情。或许附近响起莫名其妙的声音，或许真的能召唤出可怕的妖怪。当然，他们根本没点蜡烛，房间里还亮着电灯，所谓的怪谈更是杂七杂八什么凑数的都有，肯定不满足传说中的条件。  
尽管如此，宫治感到自己心中的怪兽蠢蠢欲动。  
他在乱成一团的房间里讲起了第一百个怪谈，一个真实的故事。  
虽说是真实的故事，但除了侑，其他人应该会觉得这个故事比怪谈更像怪谈。  
故事的名字叫做『未来视』。  
很久很久以前，有一位好心的货郎在回乡路上救了一只落入陷阱的狐狸。狐狸是稻荷神的使者，托梦感谢货郎，说稻荷神会保佑他的家族，让他从两项恩惠中选择一项。第一项是，他的每一位子孙后代都能获得一笔意外之财，价值相当于能装满他货箱的白银。第二项是，他的每一位子孙后代都有一次看到未来的机会，看到的事情就一定会发生。货郎觉得让子子孙孙不劳而获是祸不是福，所以选择了第二项。于是稻荷神赐予了他和他后代一生一次的未来视能力。货郎觉得，人的一生那么长，未来视看到的内容也许就是明天下雨，应该没什么影响。然而，他才刚刚起床，他就看到了未来会发生的事情。如果他今天太阳落山以前不能赶回家，他的父母就会被强盗杀害。而他里故乡还有三天的行程，即使骑上最快的马也赶不及了。  
「你确定这是狐狸的报恩吗？不是货郎杀了狐狸剥皮之后被稻荷神诅咒了？」  
银岛纳闷地问。  
「喂！治！你怎么可以这么随便就把这个秘密说出来呀！」  
侑气势汹汹地嚷道。  
「大概是故事编得太混了，只能靠两兄弟一唱一和来加强说服力。」  
角名不怀好意地吐槽。  
「听起来好像某个希腊神话的翻版哦，有个叫索菲亚还是啥的公主，说出来很多悲剧的预言都是真的，偏偏就没人信……」  
「是卡珊德拉啦，卡珊德拉。」  
「那不就是乌鸦嘴吗？」  
「才不是咧！这个故事是真的！是我们家宝贵的秘密！」  
宫侑愤愤不平地说，拽住他的领子摇晃起来。宫治打掉对方的手腕，回应道。  
「都是平安时代的事情了，没什么好保密的吧。堂叔一喝醉酒就到处嚷嚷这件事，在老家都成笑柄了。」  
「真的吗真的吗？」  
银岛谈过头来，像个好奇宝宝似的。  
「侑经常嚷的我觉得这球能得分，我觉得这场能赢，也是未来视吗？」  
「不，他只是个白痴，不用理睬他。再说……」  
注视着北前辈，宫治感到自己的喉咙发颤。北让大家赶快收拾收拾，马上就要熄灯了。而宫侑凑到北前辈身边，自告奋勇要一起过去关灯，全然不顾阿兰的吐槽「关灯哪里需要两个人」。  
那个白痴应该还没有意识到吧，他想。  
他太了解他的白痴兄弟了。只消一眼就能看出来，宫侑已经和自己一样爱上了北前辈。  
幸好侑还没有意识到，他想。  
以那个白痴想到就要做到的性格，很可能在意识到这份感情的当天就不管不顾地跑去告白。而只要那家伙没意识到，就算是外面办祭典游行都不一定能吵醒他。  
只要侑还没有意识到，自己就可以忍耐。  
宫治这样安慰着自己。  
「再说？」  
银岛凑到离他很近的地方问。他端详着队友的面容，发现自己内心果然没有一丝波动。  
只有北前辈。只有北前辈才可以。  
「再说，未来视一生只有一次呀，怎么可能那么频繁地生效。」  
宫治一边说，一边躺回自己铺好的被子里。被北前辈勒令赶快去睡的宫侑委委屈屈地走过来，脚下不爽地踢着被面。随后那个白痴又跑到阿兰旁边，商量着要跟对方换位置睡。  
阿兰的位置就在北前辈旁边。  
「我要关灯了。」  
北走到墙壁旁边，朝电灯开关伸手，提示道。宫治已经躺进被窝闭上眼睛，可听到那个人的声音又忍不住望过去。他发现自己和北前辈四目相对了。北前辈的眼神永远是那样认真又专注，在他讲第一百个故事的时候也是这样全神贯注地望着他，就像是认为他所说的一切都是真实可信的。  
他甚至觉得，在整个房间这么多人之中，除了侑，唯有北前辈知道他说了真话。  
然而下一秒就是彻头彻尾的黑暗。

一生一次

在宫双子五岁的七五三祭上，他们的双亲把家族的秘密告诉了他们。那时的宫治漫不经心地咬着千岁饴，心想这种秘密也没什么大不了的嘛。  
至今宫治仍然觉得自己五岁时的想法很有道理。  
能说给五岁的孩子听，尤其是还能说给侑那种口无遮拦的白痴听，这样的秘密肯定不会事关重大。  
结果听完也就是个类似于一寸法师和开花爷爷的传说故事。  
虽说宫家的人确实拥有「未来视」能力，宫侑也借此机会跟小伙伴们夸耀了很久，但实际上啥用都没有。  
一生一次，不知道什么时候会发生，也不知道究竟能预知到什么。  
就像那位货郎祖先在故事里吐槽的一样，他们老爸一生一次的「未来视」，看到的还真是明天下雨。  
据说那天天气很好，天气预报也说降雨概率是0%，老爸拿着雨伞出门还被别人投以异样的目光。不过也就是靠那把雨伞，老爸成功搭讪了一直暗恋的女生，打伞送她回家。后来那位女生就成了他们的老妈。  
大概是上小学的时候吧，宫侑觉得「未来视」是个特别强大酷炫的超能力，动不动就跟别人吹嘘。吹牛快要吹上天了，却没有任何手段来验证，反而遭到其他人的嘲笑。于是那个白痴就回家挂在老爸胳膊上使劲荡秋千，非要老爸好好说说「未来视」是什么感觉。  
老爸的回答很模糊，说既是「看」，又不是「看」，就像有人突然把一个念头塞进你的脑子里。那种感觉很奇怪，等发生了他们就懂了。  
然后宫侑就噘着嘴抱怨，说老爸好逊哦烂透啦这样等于啥都没说呀。宫治在旁边默默听着，他的想法跟兄弟差不多，但反正又不能吃，「未来视」什么的就无所谓啦。  
在他的印象里，也就是和兄弟抢零食的时候曾经期待过「未来视」能让他看到下期的彩票号码，这样他就可以不再和侑分同一个布丁，而是一个人吃成百上千个。  
后来又过了几年，宫侑丧失了吹嘘自家超能力的兴趣，他们谁也没有亲身体感过「未来视」，渐渐也就不再把它当成一回事儿。他们就像普通的男孩子一样长大。要说和别人有什么区别，大概就是长得特别帅、排球打得特别好吧。  
然后他们遇到了北信介。  
遇到北信介的前几个月，宫侑时隔多年罕见地再度提起「未来视」的能力。那个白痴暴躁地说，为什么国中的时候这个能力不显灵啊，要是早能看到高中有这么麻烦的前辈，打死他也不来稻荷崎。宫治冷眼旁观，然后提醒了对方一句，说，当年哭着喊着说一定要来稻荷崎的人可是你呀。  
说实话，就算提前知道排球部里一位这么难对付的前辈，估计稻荷崎依然是他们的第一选择。  
敬而远之，少惹为妙。  
从高中部活的第一个月开始，他们就总结出了这样的对北信介方针。  
宫侑曾经吐槽北前辈就像制冷剂似的，稍微靠近一点被正论Punch两下可以提神醒脑，要是离得再近肯定会得感冒。万一哪天哪个人想不开扑上去抱住那个人，哇，那就惨啦，绝对会被冻成重伤，直接冻死也不是不可能。  
宫治懒得理睬那个白痴，可内心深以为然。  
曾经有一次，他们在课间追逐打闹，结果北刚好从拐弯处走过来。对方还没说话呢，他就一个急刹车和宫侑撞在了一起，疼得要命还要努力和那个白痴勾肩搭背上演兄友弟恭闹着玩的戏码。  
「简直是泰坦尼克号呀。」  
角名一边拍照一边嘲笑他们。  
宫侑和银岛一头雾水，但宫治听懂了。角名那家伙的意思是，他们撞上了冰山。  
冰山。干冰。制冷剂。  
在热火朝天的体育馆里，只需要北前辈的一瞥，他们就会老老实实瑟瑟发抖。  
这种情感是怎样变质的？  
一袋零食？一瓶果汁？一盒梅干？  
一只手的温度？一块巧克力？一条白毛巾？  
宫治醒来的时候躺在医务室床上。头晕晕乎乎，肚子咕咕直叫。有一只手探上他的额头，温暖又温柔。他情不自禁地靠过去主动挨蹭那只手，舒服得轻哼出声。  
他没有设想过那究竟是谁的手。但当他睁开眼睛，看到北前辈的脸，一切似乎变得理所当然。  
「吃。」  
北抬起手，递给他一块巧克力。巧克力甜甜的，咽进胃里就化为立竿见影的活力。  
「治，感觉好点了吗？」  
他点点头，舔掉了手指上黑褐色的痕迹。  
「我听侑说了。你以后要好好吃午饭。需要钱可以借，但不可以饿着自己。特别是我们还有部活，运动量很大，必须要保证营养才行。」  
又是一如既往无懈可击的正论。  
这次的说教不像以前那样惹人生厌，或许是因为这时的北前辈看起来特别好吃吧。  
夕阳的光芒照在那个人端正的面容和长长的睫毛上，被映成淡金色的面颊就像刚刚烤好焦黄喷香的芝士蛋糕。  
好想尝一口呀。  
望着北前辈的嘴唇，他想到了鲜艳欲滴美味多汁的草莓。如果草莓呈现出这样的颜色，恰恰是最好吃的时候。  
「擦擦汗。」  
有什么东西落在他裸露的手腕上。是一条雪白的毛巾。有些粗糙的毛巾纤维，搔动着他腕间最怕痒的敏感处。他条件反射地捡起毛巾，抹了抹脖子，感觉非常干爽。北前辈从不会做多余的事情，所以他又摸了摸其他地方，终于了解到这条毛巾的正确用法。  
用来擦口水。  
一块小小的巧克力不够抚平他的饥火。咕咕抱怨的胃部把他的嗅觉磨砺得特别尖锐。他闻到了北前辈肉体的气息。对方也是在部活中途离开的，运动T恤里裹着汗水的味道。他使劲吸了两下鼻子，内心却吃了一惊。  
自己为什么要这样做？  
「还想吃点什么？我帮你去自动贩售机买一些。如果你现在能走，我带你去便利店买也可以。」  
北前辈显然误解了他的行为，可他也没法和对方解释。他自己都有点懵懵懂懂。他突然很想抱住北前辈，冒着被冻伤的风险。决定了，就要这么做。他猛地从床上跳起来，装作没站稳，栽倒在北前辈怀里，然后张开手臂自然而然地抱住对方。  
好温暖呀，他想。  
就在下一秒，他看到了。  
老爸没有骗他们。「未来视」真的是一种说不清道不明的感觉。勉强形容一下，就像他的大脑是手机，神明突然发来一条信息，显示在屏幕上让他看到。  
「骗人的……」  
他喃喃低语。  
「治？」  
「不，没什么。」  
他抬起头，下巴撑在北前辈的肩膀上。北的背后刚好是医务室的镜子，他看到自己脸色铁青。  
这个样子绝对不能让北前辈看到，否则对方说不定要强制他休息两天不许他参加部活。  
「有点晕，让我这样靠一会儿。」  
他说，浑身颤抖。  
他多么希望一切都是神明的恶作剧，可那条确凿无疑的信息一直显示在脑海的屏幕上，迟迟不肯消散。  
——如果宫治亲口诉说对北信介的爱意，宫侑很快就会意外身亡。  
宫治收紧双臂，紧紧抱住北前辈温暖的身体。

YOU KNOW NOTHING

「喂！治！喂喂！」  
宫侑追在他后面使劲喊道。  
「你很烦。」  
宫治不耐烦地说，挥开对方试图抓住自己的手臂。  
「明明是你不对吧！我都说了要让你等一下！你怎么可以一个人先走呀！」  
「我昨天就跟你说过了了，我今天有约会，要先走。」  
「可我没同意呀！」  
宫侑理直气壮地说。  
焦躁的生长速度堪比雨后的竹笋。他盯着兄弟毫无愧疚的模样，突然很想一拳揍过去。  
好在他忍住了。  
「反正不行不行！你要留下来陪我！」  
「你是小学女生么，去个厕所都要成群结队。」  
「可对方是北前辈诶！北前辈！独处什么的……我还没做好心理准备呀！」  
啊啊，糟透了，他想。  
宫侑背后的体育馆大门敞开一半，里面传出很响的嘭嘭声，就像阿兰扣杀的力度。他离开的时候北前辈还没有走，阿兰也没有走。但阿兰说他再扣五个球就走，而北前辈肯定会最后才离开。  
侑等的就是最后的时机。  
嘭！  
在全国赛场都能名列前五的扣杀，就像是一球接一球沉重地砸在胸口。  
「谁管你。」  
他压低声音说，让自己的心情沉到地面之下。  
「不！你必须帮我！」  
那个白痴冲到他的面前，抬高声音喊道。他看到那张和自己一模一样的脸突然放大，他看清了对方涨红的脸和鼻翼沁出的细密汗水。  
宫治几乎无法辨别出孪生兄弟的味道。据说人很难闻到自己的体味，是因为大脑早已习惯。他和侑有着相同的DNA，体味也相差无几。他熟悉对方的味道就像熟悉自己的味道，既然他无法辨别出自己的体味，当然也很难辨别出侑的体味。  
一模一样的DNA，一模一样的容貌，一模一样的气味。  
就连喜欢的人都是一模一样。  
偏偏自己就不可以。  
烦闷的感觉像整个夏天的积雨云涌入胸膛。他的眼前都是翻滚的乌云，脑子里有雷声咔咔作响。雷电掠过肌肉，他不由自主地拎起那个白痴的衣领。  
「再废话就宰了你。」  
他说。  
第一秒、第二秒、第三秒，宫侑都是呆呆愣愣地看着他。对方一定感受到了吧，藏在话语之下的刀锋。  
虽然只有百分之一、万分之一，却是真真切切的杀意。  
「喂！你也太过分了吧！治！」  
白痴兄弟推开他的手臂，愤愤不平地说。  
「你明明也——」  
「侑，治，你们在吵架吗？」  
他现在最不想见到的人出现在侑身后，关切地望向他们。宫治立刻转身，头也不回地跑开。  
「抱歉，我还有事情，先走了。」  
就像仓皇逃离的丧家之犬。  
宫治没有看路，只是一路狂奔，就像独自一人在黑暗中夜跑。他以为他会撞到什么，或者被什么绊倒，但那种事情并没有发生。就像内心漆黑的情感不断为他开路，让自己离北前辈越来越远。  
他逃到了明亮的地方，气喘吁吁，但他的眼里依然没有光。  
「治君？来得好早呀，其实离约好的时间还有些……」  
主动邀约他的女生拨弄着鬓发，小声说。  
「走吧。」  
他说。  
说一句话都觉得好累，他想。  
宫治已经记不清他们到底是去了电影院还是去了海洋馆，只记得有一个很大的屏幕或是水槽发出冷幽幽的光。后来他们去甜品店吃冰淇淋，吃到最后他才发现碗里红红的水果不是草莓而是西瓜。  
真奇怪呀，他想，明明自己心不在焉，却仿佛有另一个人格替自己回应对方。是，对，不错，挺好吃的，是啊山田老师总是那样，没关系这样也很可爱。  
而他本人在全心全意地思念北前辈。迫切的思念，像是被挤压一样，诞生出无形的结晶体，然后又慢慢融入空气，融入水波。每一次呼吸都是那个人的味道，每喝下一口水都是那个人的味道。额头还留着那个人的手指触摸自己的温馨。  
好喜欢北前辈。  
宫治不知道这种愈发强烈的情感是否出于逆反心理，或是正常的与日俱增。因为被禁止将感情说出口，憋在胸口的恋情并未熄灭，反而燃烧得更加旺盛。  
「治君有其他喜欢的人吧？」  
走在归途上，那个女生问她。路灯把她的影子拉得很长很长，他的眼里只有她的影子。  
他点了点头。  
「哈哈，我猜就是。」她的笑声有点苦涩，但还是努力用活泼的声音说，「不过还是谢谢你答应我的邀请。我跟朋友打了赌呢，她们说你绝对不会接受的……你帮我赢了一顿芭菲，多谢啦！我家也快到了，多谢你送我回来。再见！」  
女生低着头急匆匆地跑开了。跑出五六步，突然又停了下来，把包包搂在胸前。  
「治君……」  
「怎么了？」  
「一定要好好和你喜欢的人告白呀！喜欢是很珍贵的感情！」  
她大声朝他喊道。  
「……谢谢。」  
他说，想报以微笑，却笑不出来。女孩子咬着嘴唇不让眼泪流下来，深深望了他一眼，转身跑走了。  
站在路灯下，宫治凝视着自己短短的影子。  
果然还是不行呀，他想。  
那是个不错的女孩子，长相也好身材也好性格也好，都算符合他的审美，非常喜欢他，还会主动出击来邀请他。但是不行。不行就是不行。  
他只想要北前辈。  
踏上回家的路，宫治突然不想走得太快。他有点不想看到宫侑的脸，不想看到那张和自己一模一样的脸，不想看到兄弟因为得到和北前辈独处机会而兴高采烈的模样。平时只需要十多分钟的路程，他足足走了半个小时。他觉得夜晚浸透了自己，只留下彻骨的寒意。  
他基本上是踩着老妈给他们定下的门禁时间到家的，也没回房间，直接先去浴室冲了个澡。热水让皮肤发烫，却没让他的心温暖起来。  
慢吞吞地爬上楼梯，他迈着沉重的步伐往两兄弟的房间前进。握住门把手的同时，他听见了床铺摇晃的吱呀声。  
那个白痴！  
门被他悄无声息地推开了一条缝。他能看到宫侑正躺在上铺，侧身蜷缩，大半个身体藏在薄被里扭动。那家伙伸出的左手抓握手机，屏幕朝着脸，估计上面显示的就是今天份的DIY配菜。  
跟那个白痴说过多少次了，解决生理需求的时候要锁门。被老爸老妈抓到就算了，他可不想一进门就看到这么伤眼的一幕——  
“哈、哈啊、北前辈……”  
宫侑陶醉地呢喃道。  
北前辈。  
这个名字在他耳中炸开。  
他的意识脱离了身体，他的眼前一片黑暗。在黑暗的潮水间，那个人的面容就像辉映着月光的水面一样晶亮。  
北前辈。  
短短的一秒，他的手臂已经不受控制地撞开门，他的身体已经不受控制地冲了进去。房间里没有开灯。月光无情地流泻进来，淹没了他的嘴唇、鼻子、眼睛和额头。宫治觉得自己快要窒息了，他的脸很僵硬，牙齿像是被焊接在了一起。  
宫侑抬起头，震惊地望着他，瞳孔里残留着扩散的欲望。  
「呜哇！」  
那个白痴惨叫一声，崩溃感远大于欢愉。宫治急忙往旁边躲开，避开飞溅而至的液体，不禁庆幸自己还存留着一点点理智。  
「混蛋治！你回来倒是敲门啊！」  
宫侑喊道，色厉内苒，声音里带着男人都懂的虚脱感。  
「谁让你自己不锁门。」  
「啊可恶！害得我弄脏了！」  
释放过怒火，那个白痴的声音变得有气无力，不情愿地从上铺爬下来，单脚蹦着脱掉内裤，又光着屁股翻出一条新的。  
「那是我的内裤。」  
「反正尺寸一样！」  
宫侑不以为意地说，他也没有跟对方计较的力气。好在那个白痴很快就像做贼似地溜出去洗内裤了。宫治终于松一口气。  
挥挥手扇开那股腥味，他看到上铺里有什么在发亮。既然那个白痴不跟他客气，他也不会跟对方客气。踩着梯子，宫侑伸手抓出兄弟的手机，发现上面是北前辈的照片。  
他之前没有见过这张照片。  
左右滑动，他发现宫侑是开了连拍功能，偷拍了好几张北前辈的睡脸。那个人怀里抱着擦到一半的排球，盘着腿，背靠墙壁，双眼自然合拢，显露出淡色睫毛。照片一张比一张更近，近到摄像头快要亲到北前辈的发梢。  
然后北前辈醒了。  
睁开眼睛，目光蕴含几分茫然，仿佛能感受到长长的睫毛正在微微颤抖。  
那个人正好看向镜头，那种感觉就像北前辈正望向屏幕前的自己。  
北前辈看到了什么呢？  
宫治怔怔地想，既期待又恐惧。他的手指发抖，滑动好几次才翻到下一张照片。  
然后，北前辈笑了。  
浅浅的笑容，猛地夺走了他的呼吸。然而接踵而至的念头狠狠抓住他的肺部挤压，榨干了全身所有的氧气。  
照片里的北前辈在朝宫侑笑。  
在半睡半醒间，朝那张和自己一模一样的脸，露出前所未见的柔软微笑。  
宫治无法思考。  
他只知道自己的手指机械性地动着，把宫侑手机里的连拍照片一张张地发到自己的手机上，再一张张地存好。  
从宫治懂事开始，他就知道自己的兄弟总是不听人话，也不想去了解别人的想法。他常常可以居高临下地鄙视白痴兄弟，说他什么都不懂。  
准确来说，是除了排球之外什么都不懂。  
对于在同龄人中极其低下的情商，宫侑不以为耻反以为荣。至今那个白痴对爱情的认识依然停留在小学时代。看邻居家的七岁小孩是怎么对待暗恋的小女生，就能对宫侑的手段有个直观的了解。  
揪住小女孩的辫子——喜欢谁就要骚扰谁给谁捣乱吸引谁的注意力。  
天天缠着小女孩不放在对方身边转来转去——喜欢谁就要使劲黏着对方恨不得变成连体婴。  
宫治一度以为，以宫侑的白痴程度，可能等北前辈平平安安毕业都意识不到这种见面就恨不得摇尾巴的兴奋是恋爱。  
如果宫侑意识不到这份爱，一切尚可忍受。  
但那个白痴的肉体已经先于意识觉醒。  
宫治第一次这么希望自家兄弟的肉体年龄能跟精神年龄统一一下，最好是回到七岁以前。只要下面硬不起来，什么都好说。  
可事到如今已经晚了。宫侑都对着北前辈的照片撸了，即使那家伙的情商趋近负无限，应该也没可能把这种冲动理解成纯真无邪的队友情。  
宫治走到下铺，把自己的身体狠狠丢到床上。床铺发出吱呀吱呀的震动声，就像刚才宫侑运动时那样。他掏出手机，目不转睛地望着北前辈的笑容。这是他的手机，看起来就像是那个人在朝他笑。他想象着北前辈手指的触感，肌肤的弹性，还有那天被他抱在怀里的温暖。他想象着北前辈目光朦胧眼睛湿润，粉红的舌尖上滚落他的名字。  
治，他想象中的北前辈叫出他的名字，热情又柔软，仿佛下一秒就会融化。  
啊啊，糟透了，他想。  
可他硬了起来。  
宫治用被子把自己整个裹起来。他缩在被窝里，和属于他的北前辈对视着，手指动了起来。他做得很小心，始终竖着耳朵留意外面的动静。没过多久宫侑就回来了，看他好像睡了的样子便嘟囔两句，自顾自爬回上铺。他继续动着，手指和手掌稍微加快速度，牙齿紧紧咬住被子，不发出一点声音。缺氧让他头晕目眩，可他又不能大口呼吸，就像要把自己活活憋死。好在这次结束得还算快，他慢慢地吐气，慢慢地呼气，总算是缓过来了。  
手指间黏着的温热液体，似乎比之前任何一次的量都要多。  
啊啊，糟透了，他想。  
上铺传来宫侑匀净的呼吸声。他的兄弟大概已经睡熟，就像个什么也不知道的白痴。  
侑什么也不知道。  
以前的他常常这样对自己的兄弟说，有时是指责，有时是鄙夷。他现在真的很想继续对侑这样说。他希望宫侑可以一直什么也不知道，而他也可以一直这样说下去。  
宫治抓出纸巾擦了擦手，睡前做的最后一件事是拉高被子，咬住被角。咬着被子睡觉是他的新习惯，目前他尚未完全适应。咬住被子无法改变他喜欢北前辈的事实。但万一他忍不住说了梦话，浸满口水的被子能模糊掉他诉说的爱意。  
虽然宫侑就像个什么也不知道的白痴，可他不希望自己醒来之后看到兄弟尚带余温的尸体。

被选中的人

「人要学会跟自己和解呀。」  
宫治记得他们小学的体育老师总把这句话挂在嘴边。那位老师是个胡子拉碴的大叔，能做到六十分应付过去的事情绝对不会做到八十分。听说他年轻的时候也曾经被J联盟的球队邀请，但在一次严重的骨折后就离开了职业赛场。  
「人嘛，总是有被选中的和落选的。选不上就选不上咯，喝点小酒，哼个小调，一天天也就过去啦。」  
当他们展露在排球上的天赋时，正常教练都会眼睛闪亮地紧盯不放。可那个大叔啊，总是贼兮兮地东张西望，唯恐有人把他在保温杯里偷偷灌啤酒的事情报告给PTA。他们答应给大叔保密之后，大叔就允许他们随意使用体育馆，偶尔还醉醺醺地给他们灌点毒鸡汤。  
那时的宫侑毫不掩饰对大叔的鄙夷，而大叔也对他们的鄙视毫不在意。跟那个颓废的大叔不同，飞奔向前的宫兄弟一天比一天意气风发，把停滞不前的家伙们全部丢到记忆的角落里发霉。  
然后，不知为何，清晨四点半醒来的宫治在盥洗台洗完脸用毛巾擦干的时候，对着半明半暗的镜子，突然想起了小学体育老师的话。  
已经过去好几个月了，他还是没能跟自己和解。  
他的脸倒映在镜子里，同样是半明半暗。他瞪了很久，自己的脸色依然不见好转，写满了想要拒绝全世界的不爽感。  
「哟，早！」  
宫侑打着哈欠进来了。头发乱糟糟的，眼角挂着眼屎，嘴边挂着口水，上衣穿反了，右手还伸到内裤里抓了两下。如果这副邋遢的样子被公之于众，他敢说那个白痴的女性粉丝十个里有八个要脱粉。  
他本以为十七年的共同生活已经让他对兄弟不修边幅的模样见怪不怪，可看到那张和自己一模一样的脸上洋溢的松懈感，心头的火气依然蹭蹭往上冒。  
「治，你这是怎么啦？」  
宫侑抓过牙刷，硬是一屁股挤开他占领盥洗台正前方的位置。明明那个白痴睡眼惺忪还没正眼看过自己，却偏偏问出了尖锐的问题。  
「你这表情也太难看了吧？就像拼命跑去买限定布丁却眼睁睁看着自己前面的人拿走最后一个似的。」  
宫治不得不承认，宫侑在「惹怒别人」一事上有着像打排球一样高的天赋。  
「……你以为是谁的错啊。」  
这句话在他的脑海里盘旋太久，不慎脱口而出。  
「当然是你自己的错！」  
侑说道，气哼哼地往牙刷上挤牙膏，不小心就挤多了。  
「也不知道你最近犯了什么病，总摆出全世界都欠你钱的嘴脸是干啥呀！你倒是说说你最近欠了我多少分！光昨天就浪费了我好几个妙传！」  
那个白痴一边嚷嚷着一边刷牙，弄得白沫乱飞。他已经习惯宫侑指手画脚的任性态度，但真正激怒他的还是那家伙无忧无虑的眼神。  
这才是普通男子高中生应该有的眼神。  
宫治突然觉得每个普通的男子高中生都是被选中的人，只有他这么倒霉成为了落选的那一个，只要开口向心上人告白兄弟就会死掉。  
「如果……」  
这是一个非常可怕的假设。但他的耐性已经被这几个月以来的煎熬弄得比烤海苔还要薄还要脆。脑子里响起咔咔的破碎声，他终于忍不住说了出来。  
「如果只有你死掉我才能开心呢？」  
「不可能！」  
宫侑马上喷了他一脸牙膏沫。  
「我死了你绝对不会开心的！我可是全国NO.1的二传手呀！没有我你怎么可能拿到全国冠军！拿不到全国冠军你怎么可能开心！」  
宫治抹去脸上的白沫，看到镜子里的自己就像脸在抽搐似的。那家伙所说的和自己想说的完全是两回事，他一方面是憋屈无处发泄，一方面也因为那个白痴的排球脑而感到轻松起来。郁闷和爽快，两种矛盾的情感迅速切换，让他的面部肌肉不知所措。  
「所以我就说嘛，只有我活下来你才有好日子过！」  
见他不再言语，白痴兄弟以为他默认了这种说法，又耀武扬威地喷了他一脸牙膏沫。这一次他不打算再忍了，直接一掌推开对方那张欠揍的脸。  
「吵死了！」  
「呜哇！」  
虽然身边的人常常说「你们两兄弟的感情真好呀」，但几乎每一次他们都会异口同声地否认。宫治一直觉得这个孪生兄弟麻烦多多，有时候特别敏锐，有时候特别迟钝，总是自以为是不听人话。  
然而那个白痴总是在出乎意料的地方给他支持。  
虽说他是为了保住那家伙的性命才饱受煎熬，但侑的存在也让他不至于崩溃。  
他们七岁的时候老爸去札幌出差，买了北海道冬季限定的布丁回来，给他们一人一个。治准备留起来晚餐后再慢慢享用，侑直接撕开包装就吃了起来。不过是去洗个手，他回来就发现对方竟然又拆开自己的那一份用勺子挖了起来。  
「因为很好吃忍不住就拆开吃了！」  
一边这样说，宫侑一边使劲又挖了几大勺送进嘴里，脸颊鼓鼓。  
「我就挖几口吃，剩下的还是你的呀！」  
然后就不情愿地把剩下一小半的布丁还给他。  
宫治从不缺少痛揍自己兄弟的理由和冲动。  
但看在宫侑少得可怜的良心大多留给自己的份上，他也不打算揍死那个白痴。  
宫侑很吵。  
再吵也比绝望的一潭死水要强。  
抓起毛巾擦干面部和双手，宫治感到自己的皮肤上依然残留着那一天纤维的触感和阳光的温度。他觉得自己将来一定会后悔的。他会后悔自己没能向北前辈告白，后悔一年，后悔十年，活多久就后悔多久。  
但是，让侑活下来这件事，他永远都不会后悔。  
宫治试着安慰自己，并不是神明选中了侑，而是自己不幸在北前辈恋人的选拔赛里因为意外而提前出局。  
以那个白痴的情商，没准北前辈脱光了爬上床都不敢做啥反而直接被吓跑。毕竟宫侑遇到真正喜欢的人就是个超级胆小鬼，对着人家的照片撸了好几个月愣是不敢正式告白。  
宫治自虐似地旁敲侧击问过宫侑几次，大意就是你这个怂货打算啥时候跟北前辈摊牌。结果那个白痴每次都吞吞吐吐说不清楚，被逼急了就喊还没到时机啦！没到时机！他也不好追问太多，万一对方突然灵光乍现反问一句你是不是也喜欢北前辈，自己肯定受不了。  
反正那个白痴也不一定成功，他自我安慰道。  
宫治尽量控制着不要去想那个人，有意减少与那个人的接触，可他知道自己能够伪装的仅仅是表皮而已。  
每次读到关于某某城池难攻不破的描写，他的眼前总会浮现出北前辈平日里无懈可击的做派。而当描写到某某城池被攻陷的内容，他就会想起照片里那个柔软的微笑。英语课本有一段关于君士坦丁堡战役的描写，他无心听老师的讲解，满心都是城池沦陷后的惨状，不知不觉就硬了起来。  
宫治对君士坦丁堡不熟，也没有兴趣了解历史的细节，他想象中被入侵的城市就是北前辈的身体。回家之后，他想象得太过着迷，以至于没发现白痴兄弟破门而入。那家伙从他手里抢走英语课本，啧啧称奇。  
「治你这个变态！居然对着英语书撸！」  
对着英语书总比对着北前辈的照片好，他想，但是他没法说。  
他只对着北前辈的照片做过一次。一次而已。那天夜里他就把北前辈的照片删掉了。删掉的照片会自动放入最近删除的相簿，等待三十天后彻底删除。每次他都会忍耐二十九天，等到第三十天把那些照片还原。恋恋不舍地看一遍，然后再下定决心删除，让它们重新回到最近删除的相簿。  
每次下定决心删除照片的时候，宫治都觉得他开始和自己和解了。但每过去二十九天，他都发现所谓的和解只是反复无常的谎言。  
但他们小学的体育老师也没说错，一天天总会过去的。  
听到黑须监督宣布宫侑一个人被邀请参加全日本青年强化合宿的时候，宫治的内心是出乎预料的平静。  
自己不甘心吗？  
不甘心肯定还是有的，但和一生一次的未来视所带来的不甘心相比，不值一提。  
虽说他排球白痴化的程度不如自己的白痴兄弟，好歹排球也是他生活中最重要的部分。他居然没觉得特别不甘心，这种感觉反倒让他有点不甘心。  
侑是被选上的人。  
治是落选的人。  
再来个那么一次两次三次，等到自己习惯了，也就没那么难受了。  
——本应如此。  
然而，等他回过神来，体育馆里已是一片寂静。  
陪伴他本应只剩沉重的喘息和心跳，可他听到了一个无比熟悉的脚步声。  
宫治不由得全身发抖。  
因为疲惫、因为兴奋、因为恐惧。  
他记得宫侑为了庆祝入选国青合宿在部活结束后加练了一百个跳发，之后就美滋滋跑出体育馆，估计是回家跟老妈汇报了。其他的人的加练没有侑那么多，陆陆续续也走光了。而他呢，他就像一个没有感情的发球机器，无知无觉一直练习到现在。直到他自己停下来，劳累的潮水才一股脑地涌现他，让他意识到自己锻炼过度了。  
一条干爽的毛巾落在他肩头。  
雪白的棉纤维擦过他裸露的脖子，起初痒，然后就烧了起来。他闻到上面沾着一点点北前辈的味道，就像藏在君士坦丁堡城墙里的裸体，激起了火辣辣的欲望。  
他吸着鼻子，闻到了那个人身上汗水的气味。那个人的气息诱发了他试图隐藏的情感，慢慢让本能凌驾于忍耐之上。垂下的毛巾摩擦着他的左胸肋骨，发出一股让心跳加速的甜美与痛楚。  
「自主练习也要适可而止呀，治。」  
宫治抓起毛巾盖住自己的脸。他不敢转过身去，他怕北前辈发现腾空而起的袅袅蒸汽。可他又舍不得那个人的脸，就像他在第二十九天一定会去把照片还原一样。他下定决心转身，却只看到一瓶运动饮料横贯在二人之间。  
「及时补充水分。」  
北说。  
平静的声音，平静的面容，就像难攻不破的堡垒。明明是那么体贴的举动，却做得仿佛清扫马桶一样不带感情。  
他点点头，使劲拧开瓶盖，一口气灌下去。一瓶饮料不够浇灭体内的火焰，但聊胜于无。  
等北前辈转身去收拾排球了，他就可以毫无顾忌地盯着对方的背影和侧脸。透过运动T恤，他窥见了背部和胸膛的肌肉，还有肩头和锁骨的形状。北前辈连骨骼都是端正清秀的。金色的鼻尖闪着光，沁出汗水的鼻梁就像刚刚烤好的芝士蛋糕。望着北前辈蹲下的姿态，他被腰肢柔韧的线条所吸引，不由得想象攻城的场面——那个人是城门，而自己是攻城锤。  
咕噜咕噜。  
咕噜咕噜。  
咕噜咕噜。  
他空荡荡的肚子使劲叫了起来，还连叫了好几声。  
「不好意思。」  
他低下头说。他看到北前辈走到自己面前，听到撕碎包装纸的轻微声响。然后一块黑褐色的块状物抵住了他的嘴唇。  
他张开嘴。  
甜甜的。  
稍微有些变形的巧克力甜甜的。那个人指尖与嘴唇若有若无的接触，比巧克力还要甜美。  
「最近，治看起来总是很饿的样子。」  
「因为我真的很饿呀。」  
他轻声说，语调听起来就像在撒娇。  
「婆婆说过，能吃的孩子成长得更快。」北说，嘴角微微上扬，「你先吃一点，补充体力。」  
眼前并不是他曾经在侑的手机里找到的柔软笑容，却也是十分罕见的表情。他的心情也随之上扬。  
「好呀。」  
宫治回答道。  
望着北前辈清澈的眼睛，他终于可以坦率地承认，自己依然心有不甘。无论是北前辈还是国青的事情，他都觉得不甘心。但他相信北前辈说的话。能吃的孩子成长得更快。他比侑能吃，所以也会比侑成长得更快，不会让那个白痴领先太多。  
「北前辈。」  
他唤出那个人的名字，立刻紧紧闭上嘴，唯恐内心的爱意不受控制地泄露。  
「怎么了？」  
灯光映出那个人浅浅的影子，轻轻柔柔地投入他怀里。  
「作为巧克力的还礼，我可以请北前辈吃点东西吗？」  
「好呀。」  
北前辈回答道，嘴角的弧度也变得更为柔软，更加接近照片里那个柔软的笑容。  
那一瞬间他的心脏猛烈鼓噪，就像已经落山的太阳再度跳出地平线。  
神明终究还是仁慈的。  
他还可以默默地喜欢北前辈。

嘘

每天起床后，宫治走到盥洗台，刷牙洗脸，用毛巾擦干，然后对着镜子竖起一根食指，抵住自己的嘴唇。  
「嘘。」  
他对自己说。  
只要不说出口就没关系，他似乎找到了与自己和解的办法。  
最近他睡得特别好，很可能由于夜里不被兄弟偶尔的打鼾声和磨牙声骚扰。宫侑去了东京，但他完全不想念对方。那个白痴每天疯狂发送那么多照片，以至于他看到那张蠢脸的频率快要比平时还高了。  
最开始队友们还会好奇地讨论几句，但两天过去了，几乎没人想搭理那个白痴。北前辈是个例外。无论宫侑发多么无聊的内容过来，总会礼节性地回应。  
宫治严重怀疑正是因为北的这种做法才导致了白痴兄弟无休无止的照片轰炸，可他又没法说。  
信息骚扰总比近在眼前避无可避的骚扰要好，嫌烦的时候只要关闭手机就清静了。侑离开的这段日子里，他总会刻意加练到最后。  
宫治做得很谨慎，安排好自主练习的强度，练习一会儿休息一会儿，巧妙拖延时间。在静校前的半个小时停下来，主动帮北前辈收拾整理，然后一起离开学校，去便利店买点东西再回家。  
他已经知道了北前辈从来不喝碳酸饮料，很少喝果汁，倾向于购买运动饮料或者无糖的麦茶、乌龙茶。比较少吃零食，要买的话会买粗点心或是传统糖果，经常带些巧克力和润喉糖在身边，给有需要的人吃。比起串烧更喜欢炖煮，比起汉堡更喜欢三明治。  
宫侑肯定没留意过这些细节。  
这些都是只有自己才知道的北前辈。  
麦茶醇厚的香味、薄荷味的护手霜、后颈纤细的金色汗毛、沾在嘴唇上的湿润光泽。  
周围很安静。北前辈也很安静。他坐在北前辈身边，坐在一片安静中，非常安心。  
只有口袋里的手机不合时宜地振动起来。  
不用看他就知道肯定是宫侑又不甘寂寞地来骚扰别人。既然北已经拿出手机，点开排球部的聊天群，他索性悄悄凑过去一起看手机屏幕。  
北前辈默许了他这样的行为，于是他靠得更近了，肩膀碰到那个人的肩膀。他感到自己碰到北前辈的部位鼓胀而结实，就像要穿透衣服侵蚀对方的血肉。  
「果然又是侑呀。」  
他说出这句话，只是为了开启交谈。北前辈的指尖在屏幕上滑动着，一张一张点开照片仔细看，连那些明显拍糊了的也不放过。  
「北前辈会觉得侑很烦人吗？」  
「不会。」  
北前辈迅速回答，让他觉得自己问了个蠢问题。  
「侑总是很有活力，虽然给他人造成困扰而不自知的这一点偶尔会惹来麻烦……在这方面，治和他不太像呢。」  
「我？」  
听到北前辈叫出自己的名字，宫治感到心脏咚咚响，就像撞击城门的攻城锤。  
「和侑相比，治的顾虑比较多。大多数时候，侑说话不经大脑，会在冲动之下说出不该说的话。治不像侑那么冲动……当然，如果你们都是热血上涌的状态，就会变得一模一样……」  
说到这里，北前辈轻轻地笑出声。在宫治的记忆里，他们的主将很少笑，总摆出端庄的面孔。最近他见到的北前辈的笑容，似乎比自己一年级时一整年见到的还要多。  
「我觉得治没必要那么拘谨，想说什么，就自由地表达出来。如果你需要一个倾听者，随时都可以来找我。」  
「北前辈……」  
那个人的表情太过温柔，望向他的神情与照片里凝固的美好重叠了。  
这样的笑容，这样的目光，就像在诉说喜爱之情。  
在同一瞬间，他忘记了镜子里自己的手势与噤声的警告。  
「北前辈喜欢……」  
北前辈喜欢我吗？  
他下意识地想要这样问，但他耳边听到了「嘘」的声响。  
最后的理智警告他，这是不能问的问题。  
「……喜欢侑吗？」  
鬼使神差，他说出了侑的名字。  
如果说自己的名字是最糟糕的选项，侑的名字大概是第二糟糕的选项。  
北前辈略带惊讶地望向他，他胆怯地避开对方的视线，低头盯着自己的鞋。仓促之下，他来不及调整好身体姿态，不小心就把手搭在北前辈的手背上。  
那个人的手很温暖，接触到他皮肤的瞬间却仿佛烧了起来，烫得让他坐立难安。  
「侑和治……」  
听到自己的名字与侑并列，治非但没有感到不快，反而隐隐生出了未知的期待。  
「……都是我重要的后辈。我想一直注视着你们，看到你们在赛场上闪耀。」  
他的指尖触到了北前辈手背圆润的骨节，涌起一股火辣辣的情感。  
之前的自己为什么没想到？  
即使北前辈爱着侑，也可以同时爱着他。  
他的手指拨动着那个人的手背，下意识地模拟着抚摸嘴唇的感觉。当他意识到这一点的时候，就不敢再看北前辈。  
宫治低着头，匆匆找了个借口就走了。路灯一盏接一盏地亮起，可最明亮的始终是北前辈追随他背影的目光。  
他没有回头，但他知道北前辈一定注视着自己。  
这天晚上，宫治做了一个古怪而羞耻的梦。他梦到自己和宫侑都穿着厨师服、戴着厨师帽，嘴上还罩着遮住半张脸的口罩，而北前辈着装整齐，规规矩矩地睡在巨大的瓷盘里。他们走到盘子旁边，一件件地剥下北前辈的衣服，就像剥掉卷心菜的菜叶。等他们剥光那个人的衣服，北前辈醒了，以拥抱的姿势朝他伸出手，摘掉他的口罩。  
「治想说什么都可以。」  
北前辈朝他们露出柔软的笑容，更加柔软的嘴唇贴上了他的嘴唇。  
闹钟吵醒了他。醒来的瞬间他很恼火，可看一眼下半身直挺挺的情况又意识到这个点恰到好处。他抓过几张纸巾备用，想象着梦里嘴唇的触感，很快就解决完毕，都没耽误洗漱的时间。  
对着镜子，宫治竖起一根食指，抵住自己的嘴唇。  
「嘘。」  
他又一次对自己说。  
这一次，镜子和他的脸色显得明亮了许多。  
只是不能说出口而已，他想。  
虽然不知道是不是世间所有的双胞胎都如此，但对宫侑和宫治而言，很多普通人的常识是不适用的。  
他们没有认真讨论过对北前辈的感情。当然，在他的未来视之后，根本就无法进行这种讨论。但宫治非常清楚，如果北前辈同时爱着他们，他们一定会毫无障碍甚至欣喜若狂地接受这个事实。  
在北前辈之前，他们只有一样真正热爱的事物——排球。  
他们都爱排球，他们都爱北前辈，一点也不奇怪。  
他们会进入同一所大学，同一家职业队，未来还会一起进入国家队。  
不用特意去谈论，这是他们默认的共识。  
如果北前辈同时爱着他们，那么未来就可以三个人生活在一起。他们不必与血脉相连的兄弟分离，侑和自己都能获得最棒的恋人。  
没有什么能比这种结果更棒更理想了。  
「你这两天是怎么了？表情灿烂到让人有点恶心的程度。」  
午休的时候，角名疑惑地问。  
「可能是因为没有那么多烦恼了吧。」  
大口嚼着老妈的特制超大三明治，治答道。  
「啊哈，因为你最大的烦恼去了东京么？」  
角名大概觉得这种反问方式挺聪明的，但实际上完全搞错了。他也懒得解释，胡乱点点头蒙混过关。  
不过，说到东京，倒是提醒了他另一件事情。  
「我有事要去找北前辈。」  
他一只手抓着三明治就往外走，边走边吃。填得满满的酱料和馅料不可避免地蹭在嘴角和嘴唇上，他故意没有擦掉。  
「北前辈！」  
咽下最后一口三明治，他快走两步，刚好喊住刚刚走出门外的北前辈。  
「明天侑就要回来了，北前辈要不要和我一起去车站接他？」  
正如他的预想，北前辈拿出纸巾，仔细帮他拭去嘴角的蛋黄酱和食物残渣。  
接下来的发展也和他预料的一模一样。

言灵

白痴宫侑总是很任性，耍小孩子脾气。那家伙搭乘的是下午五点半从东京出发的JR东海道新干线NOZOMI55号，要到新大阪换乘一次，预计晚上九点左右抵达这边的JR站。那时公交的晚班车还在运行中，完全可以一个人回来，可那个白痴不叫老爸老妈开车去接他，非叫自己去帮忙。借口居然是买了太多手信一个人拿太麻烦，如果他不去的话买的东京特产就不给他吃了。  
宫治觉得自己去帮个忙倒是无所谓。不过既然都要去了，自然要把这件事进行最大化的利用。  
例如，北前辈的家离JR车站比较近，他准备去那里等到八点半再出发。  
例如，如果北前辈愿意，他们可以一起去接侑。想必那家伙能在回来的第一时间见到北前辈一定开心到不行，而且也不敢以手信为要挟向自己乱发脾气了。  
例如，在老妈面前亮出排球部主将的金字招牌，轻轻松松就能让老妈松口，允许他们在主将家里借宿一夜。  
大概神明也觉得之前的未来视实在太对不起他，特意安排这一天北前辈家中无人。父母因为工作外出，婆婆去走亲访友，于是他能饱餐一顿北前辈亲手制作的晚餐，然后舒舒服服地抱着靠垫看电视，有热茶喝，还能随时抓块仙贝来解解馋。  
北前辈在看晚间新闻。他对新闻不感兴趣，不过没关系，只要跟北前辈在一起，看什么都无所谓。他面前有一大盘仙贝呢，慢慢吃可以吃上很久。  
「北前辈也想早点见到侑吗？」  
宫治侧过头靠在茶几上，脸对着北的方向，嘴里叼着一整块仙贝，咬一点就再往里吞一点。  
北抓住仙贝的另一端，从他嘴里拽了出来。  
「无论看多少次，都觉得这种一边吃东西还能一边把话说清楚的本领很不可思议，不过……这不是好习惯呀。」  
一边吃一边说话当然不是好习惯，但北前辈和他说话的语气不像平日的正论Punch，反而有几分和朋友谈笑的轻松。  
食物被夺走的空虚，再加上北前辈罕见的亲切态度，在他体内引发了一股朦胧的肉欲。北前辈家里的颜色和味道都和他熟悉的不同，干净整洁的布置恍若梦中雪白光滑的瓷盘。下腹涌起滚烫的冲动，让他渴望去追逐、去啃噬。  
宫治贴着桌面缓缓移动，突然抬起头去咬停留在半空的仙贝。北漂亮地躲过他的第一次袭击。然后是第二次、第三次。明明是幼稚的游戏，北前辈却并不感到厌烦，仿佛和他一样乐在其中。  
动作越来越大，速度也越来越快。他已经不知道自己瞄准的是仙贝，还是那个人的手指。  
终于，在北前辈又一次抬高手臂的时候，宫治扑倒了对方。  
意料外的重量让北松开手，仙贝掉落在地，可他一动不动。他压住了北前辈。双腿分开骑在对方腰间，一手撑住地面，一手按住北前辈的肩膀。北前辈望着他喘息，眼睛明亮，脸颊两侧因运动而泛起健康的红晕。  
宫治觉得自己有点喘不过来气了，就像蒙着遮住大半张脸的口罩。他渴望北前辈像梦里那样伸出手摘掉束缚他的口罩，又渴望自己能像梦里那样剥光北前辈的衣服。  
「北前辈……」  
一时之间，他混淆了梦境和现实。  
因为痛苦而闭锁数月的心意，又因为尝到了一点点甜美而不禁外泄。  
「我……北前辈……」  
喜欢。  
最喜欢。  
好想说出口。  
也许下一秒就能说出口。  
但是——  
一阵寒意滚过他的脊背，尾椎就像被突遭撞击似地发麻。  
「治！快看！」  
他听到了北前辈惊慌的声音。  
惊慌的表情，惊慌的举止。  
宫治沿着北前辈指出的方向望去，看到电视里正在插播一条突发新闻。  
「开往博多的JR东海道新干线NOZOMI55号，在抵达新大阪站前发生重大事故。这是新干线首次发生重大事故——」

不甘心

咔嚓、咔嚓。  
就像用剪刀剪掉了时间。  
就像用剪刀剪掉了记忆。  
神明大人今天也进行着一如既往的恶作剧。  
宫治睁着眼睛，望着不远处灯火通明的车站。现在已经是末班车的时间，车站里不应该有这么多人，更不应该有这么吵闹。  
摄像灯锐利的光芒，刺得他全身发抖。有人把话筒像刀子似地往他嘴边捅，但他什么也说不出口。有人替他谢绝了采访，周围依然是一片嘈杂。  
乱哄哄的。  
冷冰冰的。  
这个季节不应该这么冷。在车站里更不应该这么冷。可他觉得特别冷。有人给他披上了一件外衣。外衣的尺寸明显小了一些，不过上面的温度很温暖。  
车站的广播响起。  
人群开始骚动。  
咣当、咣当。  
列车驶入站台，传出碾压铁轨的声音。  
他的痛苦随之苏醒。  
失去孪生兄弟的可能性就像一整列飞驰的新干线碾过他的脊髓。  
JR东海道新干线NOZOMI55号以300公里的时速行驶。在距离新大阪站还有约30分钟的车程时，乘务员报告车内有焦糊异味。与此同时，车辆维护员也发现车辆有异常声响，并建议在新大阪站停车检查。  
但是，在抵达新大阪站之前，列车的异常情况就引起了列车长的注意。紧急停车检查后，发现在13号车厢前辈的转向架上有一条深达14cm的裂缝，裂缝上方保持连接的部分仅剩3cm。  
如果仅剩的3cm断裂，后果不堪设想。  
宫治闭上了眼睛。他的眼睛又干又痛，但他在回忆里清晰地看到了白痴侑发来的信息。  
「我的位置在13号车厢，该不会发生什么不吉利的事情吧~~骗人的啦！在跟北前辈表白之前我才不会死呀！」  
是呀。  
在他向北前辈告白之前，那个白痴不会死。  
喜欢。  
喜欢。  
喜欢。  
这个词还挂在他舌尖上没有说出口，就像一根针，刺穿整条舌头，一直扎进喉咙。  
如果他说出口了，仅剩的3cm肯定会断裂吧。  
事关生死的3cm。  
在最纠结最痛苦的那段时间里，在最隐秘最大胆的那些梦境中，宫治偶尔梦见过侑的死。每次梦到侑死去的时候他都知道那仅仅是梦，正因为仅仅是梦他才能眷恋其中不着急醒来。在那样的梦里他见过北前辈两次，一次在墓碑前，一次在灵柩前。北前辈总是一身黑衣，面覆黑纱，就像在为恋人服丧。不知为什么他没在梦里见过侑的尸体。或许是梦境在保护他，因为真的见到孪生兄弟的尸体，哪怕是一眼他也会惊醒，他根本无法接受侑死去的事实。所以不存在尸体，只有抽象化的死亡。这样他就可以不顾及消失的侑，一心一意想着自己喜欢的人。每一次他都抱住了北前辈。从背后抱住，用力揉进怀里，就像要把那个人吃干抹净。但他一次也不曾见过北前辈的表情。每次看到北前辈的表情之前他就会醒来，在半明半暗的房间里醒来，听到上铺的响动，既庆幸又失落。  
那些只是梦而已。  
那些决不是可以说出口的东西。  
他的感情，他的理智，他从未想过要让侑真正地死掉——那个白痴偷吃他东西的时候例外，但咒骂也仅仅是咒骂，最多揍两拳踢两脚。  
如果有别人想杀了侑，他会亲手干掉试图谋杀自己兄弟的人。  
但在一百个梦里总会有那么一次，他梦到侑死了。他并不希望侑死去，他只是想告诉北前辈自己喜欢他。想要告白的欲望那么强烈，偶尔甚至凌驾于侑的生命安全智商。  
只差一个词。  
只差3cm。  
他身上披着北前辈的外衣。  
北前辈就站在他的侧前方，颈项和后背像梦中一袭黑衣的北前辈一样挺直。  
现在的他依然可以说出喜欢，只是……  
喜欢  
针扎到他的舌头。  
喜欢喜欢喜欢  
针扎进他的喉咙。  
喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢  
针扎穿他的声带。  
喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢  
针扎透他的心脏。  
那不是针，而是侑的死。  
但是，他还是喜欢北前辈。  
好想说。  
好想说好想说好想说。  
但是。  
但是。  
但是。  
不能说。  
他没有说。  
扎在舌头上的针，维系着3cm摇摇晃晃的理智。  
他抱住了北前辈。  
从背后抱住，用力揉进怀里，就像要把那个人吃干抹净。  
他没有看北前辈的表情，他不敢看北前辈的表情。  
「北前辈，我……」  
我喜欢你。  
「我——」  
喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢  
「我……不甘心。」  
宫治说，说得就像个哭泣的孩子。他确信自己已经下定决心一生都不会向北前辈告白，但是……  
「我好不甘心……不甘心！」  
眼泪代替无法言传的情感，疯狂地涌了出来。  
「我不甘心！不甘心！真的好不甘心！」  
他喊道。  
怀中的北前辈像一缸钢水，熔化了他的所有感觉。他感受不到形状和温度，只能感受到血液涌动和心脏跳动的急促。朦胧的视野里有数不清的戳人目光指向他。他不在意。跟刺穿舌头刺入喉咙刺穿心脏的针相比，那些根本不值一提。  
然后，他不再是众人目光的焦点，人群爆发的骚动彻底淹没他的哭喊。  
咣当、咣当。  
人群等的列车进站了。  
他们等的人回来了。  
首次被认定的新干线重大事故，无一伤亡。  
即使如此，新闻报道者和亲友一样，想要以最快的速度见到当事人。  
在列车进站之前，几乎失去孪生兄弟的痛苦让他恨不得早一秒见到平安无事的侑。但是，当列车停在站台的时候，他突然又不想见到那个白痴的蠢脸了。  
侑永远都不会知道他为了让他活下来而放弃了什么。  
他希望列车停下来，他希望乘客下车的脚步停下来，他希望时间停下来，他可以一直这样紧紧抱着北前辈，不用看任何人的表情，什么也不用说，什么也不用做，只剩下熔化的耀眼的感情静静沸腾。  
可列车在前进，可乘客走入站台，可时间不断流逝，可他透过泪水在茫茫人群里一眼就看到了长得和自己一模一样的兄弟。  
侑在笑。  
侑朝他们使劲挥手。  
侑撞开记者拖着行李箱朝他们跑过来。  
无忧无虑的模样和他截然相反。  
宫治看到了兄弟闪亮的白牙和冲刺时奔放的动作。他看到了这些就证明对方也看清了自己难看的模样。但宫侑什么也没说，跑得收不住脚，差点和他们擦肩而过。  
就在擦肩而过的瞬间，那个白痴拽住北前辈的手腕。侑跑得那么快，冲得那么猛，直接把北前辈从他怀里拽了出去。  
就在那个人被从他身边拽开的瞬间，北前辈握住了他的手。握得好紧，就像他一辈子也无法摆脱似的。  
他别无选择，只能跟着他们跑出车站。  
奔入茫茫黑夜。

夜奔

据说人的情感也有机械性的一面。一旦超过某个节点，就会「啪」地一声绷断，就像坏掉的机器。  
但宫治很清楚自己不属于那种情况。  
侑拽着北前辈，北前辈拉着他，就像是天经地义理所应当的事情。他适应这种状况比眼睛适应夜晚的黑暗还要快。  
十点以后的街道寂静无声，行人还没有他们的影子多。路灯只有暗淡昏黄的光，就像困到快要睁不开的眼睛。所有的喧嚣和人群被他们远远甩在身后，关在车站里。只有他们。只有他们三人。夜晚吞没了许多细节，只有奔跑的声音和十指相交的热度。  
呼哧、呼哧。  
咔啦、咔啦。  
行李箱的滚轮撞击水泥地面，发出和他们一样明显的喘息。  
跑得那么快，甩飞了全部的眼泪。  
跑得那么快，他无暇再流泪。  
宫治甚至希望他们能一直这样跑下去。  
跑到地平线的尽头，跑到时间的尽头。侑会抓紧北前辈的手，北前辈会握住他的手，永远不会分开。  
一旦停下来，就是地狱。  
而地狱无处不在。  
地狱就像侑最糟糕的一面，随心所欲、我行我素、任性妄为。只要侑停下脚步，地狱立刻就会以漫不经心的姿态出现在他面前。  
然后，侑停下了脚步。  
「啊啊啊啊啊！那群记者烦死了！」  
就像个一无所知的白痴，宫侑不爽地抱怨着不值一提的小事。  
「你没事就好。」  
北前辈简洁地说。  
他们喘得很厉害。他也得以伪装自己喘得特别厉害不说话而不露破绽。但宫侑转头就盯上了他。  
「果然！我就知道你不甘心的！」  
侑松开行李箱的把手，志得意满地指着他说。  
就像是心脏突然被刺穿似的，心肌的其他部分拼命发挥代偿功能使劲跳动。可血都沿着无形的破洞流走了，宫治感到自己全身发冷，根本无法思考。  
「我去东京之前你表现的没什么不甘心果然是假的！对吧对吧！只选了我让你超级不甘心的！你看你又吼又哭都搞成了什么狼狈样了，果然是不甘心得要命呀！」  
血都流回来了。体温也恢复了。  
宫治一巴掌推到那个白痴的脑门上，把他推到不那么碍眼的位置。  
「抱歉，北前辈，让你担心了。」  
「没关系，治。」北前辈轻柔地抬起他的手，说，「手上的温度也恢复了，真是太好了。」  
那个人自然而然地松开他的手，他却感到胸腔里有什么东西急转直下，就像是心脏掉了出去。  
「侑，治是在担心你。」  
北前辈转头告诫起朝他张牙舞爪的侑。被主将训斥的白痴垂下头，一边踢着脚边的石子一边嘟囔「我知道呀我知道呀」。  
「没必要担心，反正白痴常常命大。」  
他说，声音沙哑得吓人。  
「你才是白痴！」  
换在平时那个白痴说不定跳起来朝他扑过来，但毕竟主将近在眼前，侑不敢造次。  
「早知道治这么混蛋我就不今天赶回来啦！要是我留在大阪的话可是有五星级酒店住的！还有超豪华自助餐！我这么急匆匆赶回来还不是为了你……为了北前辈呀！」  
侑气呼呼地说，一边说一边粗暴地拉开行李箱，拿出精心安放层层包裹的纸盒。  
「这个可是店头限定季节限定的栗子慕斯蛋糕！最佳赏味期限只有12个小时！我要是在大阪过夜你们就尝不到最好的味道呀！」  
「谢谢你的心意，侑。不过，这种蛋糕一般会拿在手上，放在行李箱里很容易变形……」  
北前辈解释道。  
「啊！糟糕！我忘记了！」  
侑惨叫道。  
治劈手夺过白痴兄弟手里的蛋糕盒，拆开一看，里面果然惨不忍睹。他坐到旁边的长椅上，用手指挖起一块颜色暧昧的混合物，就这样吃了起来。  
「味道还不错呀。」  
他嚼了嚼，含糊不清地说。  
「混蛋！主要是给北前辈的呀！你怎么吃起来了！」  
侑扑上来想抢回去，被他一脚踹开了。北前辈象征性地吃了一些，毫不吝啬夸奖蛋糕的好味道。他坐在路灯下吃了大半盒蛋糕，还把宫侑行李箱里填得满满的手信一样一样拆来吃。即使侑气到暴跳如雷，他依然很清楚这些手信大多数是买给自己吃的。他的兄弟向来没什么良心，但所剩无几的良心除了会替北前辈考虑之外几乎都留给了他。他吃个不停，甜的咸的软的脆的，只要他不断咀嚼仿佛就可以远离地狱。北前辈恰到好处地安抚着侑，没过多久那个白痴就开始眉飞色舞地讲述国青合宿的事情。  
夜晚一成不变。  
路灯暗淡昏黄。  
宫治也不记得自己吃了多少东西。他不断地吃，拼命地吃，吃下去的东西全部变成重量，支持他不要倒下不要崩溃。他看到坐在他旁边的北前辈对着宫侑笑。北前辈的手放在腿边，离他也很近。只要他放下手就能摸到北前辈的手。但他的手里抓满了各种各样的食物。放不下，不敢碰。侑对北前辈的喜欢已经溢于言表，只要不是个瞎子都能看出来这一点。  
能吃的东西越来越少，地狱越来越近。  
但在东西吃完之前，他的心情就像三人奔跑于夜晚一样宁静。他舔着手指，假装舔着食物碎屑，实际上是舔着北前辈留在他手上的触感。  
在地狱到来之前，他甚至感到过幸福。  
和宫侑一起到来的，还有秋冬流感的消息。据说这一年的流感特别厉害，学校里也是人人自危。特别是要参加全国大赛的社团，被指导老师连夜发信息千叮咛万嘱咐千万注意身体不要感冒。  
侑回来的那天晚上，他们借宿在北前辈家。  
宫治凌晨四点就醒了。睡不着的他索性起床，走到盥洗台，刷牙洗脸，用毛巾擦干，然后试戴了一下北前辈给他们准备的口罩。他望着镜子里戴着口罩的自己，觉得仿佛还缺了什么。  
他找到了一根黑色的记号笔，对着镜子，在口罩上打了个大大的×。  
不再是「嘘」，而是×。  
他告诫自己。

×

「话说啊——」  
晨练结束回教室的路上，银岛随口发问。  
「治为什么要在口罩上画一个×呢？」  
「因为他懒得说话吧。」  
侑不以为意地回答。  
「说不定是不想和白痴搭话呢。」  
角名瞥了侑一眼，意有所指地说。  
「混蛋角名！你说谁是白痴！」  
「泛指任何自己跳出来认领白痴的人。」  
他们打打闹闹走上楼梯，又不约而同地噤声。  
——是北前辈。  
宫治低下头，侧过身，想要沉默地躲开。但他绕不开。北前辈是冲着他来的。无论他怎么绕，下一步都会踩在北前辈的正前方。  
「治。」  
那个人叫出他的名字，确凿无疑，避无可避。  
「北前辈。」  
他低着头，驼着背，不去看北前辈的脸。他的目光顺着北的手臂滑落，看到对方的手微动，似乎要抬起来。于是他赶紧摘掉了自己的口罩，以免北前辈帮自己摘下它。  
北的手指静止了，他也松了一口气。  
「如果没有感冒，不必在室内戴口罩。」  
「是。」  
如果「如何用最少的字数解决与北信介额的日常交流」成为一门研究学问，宫治有信心自己能轻松拿到博士学位。他回答完就绕路走回自己的教室，全然不顾宫侑在后面「喂治你也太失礼了吧」的喊叫。  
他必须用不会被归入奔跑的最快速度离开。  
如果跑起来肯定会被北前辈说教，不可避免地增加与那个人的接触。  
如果稍稍走慢一些，那个美妙噩梦的记忆就会追上他，不断在伤口上撒盐。  
——在那个梦里，北前辈醒了，以拥抱的姿势朝他伸出手，摘掉他的口罩。  
——那是绝对不会发生的事情，他绝对不能告白。  
但是，当某件事情被禁止的时候，当自己千方百计想要逃离某个东西的时候，他总会它无处不在。  
北前辈比往常更频繁地出现在他的生活中，甚至比吵闹的侑还要频繁。  
不一定是「北信介」这个人，也可能是一种声音、一种味道、一瓶饮料。  
站在便利店里，宫治出神地盯着自己抓在手里的麦茶。「富含矿物质」，麦茶的包装上这样写着，上面还裹着冷藏柜的凉气。他想拿的不是麦茶，他想买橙汁来喝，但不知为何就把手伸向了麦茶。他打开冷藏柜，把麦茶放回去，重新换了一瓶橙汁，往结账的地方走去。  
但是，静静排在冷藏柜里的麦茶，就像在待删除相册里躺了29天的照片，永远不会达到30天的时限。  
「治！你这家伙最近是怎么回事！」  
侑叫起来就像一头臭脾气的泰迪犬。他刚咽下一口冰凉的麦茶，甜味消失了，只剩下微妙的苦涩在舌头上回荡。  
「没怎么。」  
他的耐心本来就不多，最近对侑就更没有耐心了。  
「你骗鬼呀！天天哭丧着脸，不知道的人还以为最近家里出殡呢！」  
没错。  
他咬住瓶口，让瓶底所剩无几的麦茶滑进嘴里。  
距离你出殡就差一个词。一个词，两个音节。  
「你倒是说句话啊！多说句话你又不会死！」  
但你会死。  
他拧好瓶盖，把空瓶子精准地投入塑料瓶回收箱里，发出「啪」地一声。  
你就像这个瓶子，「啪」地一声死于意外。  
「你给我听好！我不打算再等你了！」  
宫侑抓着运动包气势汹汹地甩成风车，说。  
「等我们春高拿了冠军，我就向北前辈告白！」  
我倒是很好奇你为什么等了这么久才告白，宫治想，默默抹去兄弟喷到自己脸上的吐沫星子，看着那个白痴被运动包砸得嗷嗷叫。  
不过，春高啊……  
他抬起头，仰望爬上来的几颗星星。  
那个人是要升学的，听说要考东京的大学。春高之后就会退部，估计也忙于考试没时间再来部里看望后辈。春高是他们最后共度的时光。如果能拿到冠军，他们的名字会和奖杯一起进入学校的展柜里。他的名字会和北前辈的名字写在同一块展板上，保存五年、十年乃至五十年，即使是侑也不会有比自己更好的待遇。  
「先拿到冠军再说吧。」  
他丢下这句话，转身就走。等回到家里，闻到晚饭的香气，他才发现他一直紧紧攥着拳头。  
他比侑更想要春高的冠军。  
他强迫自己专注于排球。  
少说话可以省很多力气，省出的力气可以用来思考。  
生平第一次，宫治认真思考要和孪生兄弟各自独立生活的事情。他毫不怀疑那个白痴会向北前辈告白，也毫不怀疑北前辈会接受那个白痴的告白，就像他毫不怀疑自己向北前辈告白兄弟就会死那样。他可以忍受自己一辈子不告白的事实，但他无法忍受长时间近距离地旁观兄弟和自己喜欢的人交往。如果北前辈去了东京的大学，他敢肯定宫侑肯定也会追着北前辈去东京读大学。如果他们都去了关东，自己就应该留在关西。不对，关西还不够远，坐新干线仅仅几个小时的距离而已，他怕自己还会忍不住。或许我应该出国，他一边练习上手传球一边想，去意大利，去巴西，或者去美国。这些国家路途足够远，机票也足够贵。想到外国的时候，一个地名突然蹦了出来，君士坦丁堡。  
他愣了一下，排球砸在他头上，宫侑指着他哈哈大笑，他在对方屁股上踢了一脚。  
万能的Google告诉他，昔日的君士坦丁堡就是今天的伊斯坦布尔，土耳其的首都。晚上睡觉的时候他做了一个梦，梦到自己去了伊斯坦布尔，还打算在那里度过今后的人生。他在能看到君士坦丁堡城墙遗迹的位置开了一家小店，娶了妻子，裹着头巾，偶尔还抽抽水烟，成了一个土生土长的土耳其人。但在梦的最后他是被吓醒的。梦里他的妻子裹着面纱，晚上回房的时候才会摘下来。他去凑过去吻的时候才发现，对方竟然有一张和北前辈一模一样的脸。  
他惊醒的时候又是凌晨四点。侑睡得很熟，呼吸响得仿佛打鼾。  
「喂。」  
上午他在国文课上睡得迷迷糊糊的。大赛临近，他的成绩又一直稳定在低空掠过的及格线上，老师也懒得管他。反倒是课间他不得安宁，角名喊了他一声，见他不理人还伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。  
「你最近怎么了？看起来比平时的无精打采更加无精打采。」  
「没怎么。」  
他懒洋洋地说。  
教室后面的女生叽叽喳喳地不知道在聊什么，吵得要命。已经这么吵了，反正也没法再睡着，他索性侧过身和角名说话。  
「吵死了。」  
双手揉着头发，他抱怨道。  
「我说你啊，完全不关心时下女性间的流行吗？」  
「没兴趣。」  
「有些确实挺无趣的，不过被人拜托了，所以我有留意。」  
「银？」  
「嗯，是他。可惜告诉他之后也是反效果，他不擅长和女孩子搭话。」  
角名的表情没有变化，但他隐隐感到对方对这种状况喜闻乐见。  
「她们到底在说什么？」  
望着同伴女生仿佛期待恋情的愉快面容，这句话从他的嘴角滑出。  
「花吐症。」  
角名盯着手机屏幕说。  
「那是什么？」  
「小说里虚构的一种疾病。大概就是一种暗恋他人的人会患上的疾病，说不出口的话语会化为花朵从嘴里吐出，长此以往患者会虚弱或者死掉吧。治疗方式好像是跟心上人告白……还是接吻来着？」  
「为什么会吐花呀？」  
「就是个设定而已，跟它计较什么。」  
角名不以为意地说，目光依然停留在屏幕上。  
「花又不能吃，没用。为什么不能吐饭团？吐出来还能吃掉。」  
角名抬起头，眼睛睁得前所未有的大，几次想开口又都把话咽了回去。最后，像是想出了某个说得通的理由似的，对方的表情复归平静，说道。  
「你饿了吧？」  
「嗯，我饿了。」  
我一直很饿，他想，重新趴回桌面。  
「再忍一下，下节课之后就是午休了。」  
下节课是北前辈那个班的体育课。如果现在走到窗户旁边的话，很可能会看到北前辈。但他不能这样做。治闭上眼睛，想象自己说不出口的告白变成无穷无尽的饭团，他吃啊吃怎样都吃不完。  
可是，无论吃多少，他还是觉得饿。

御狐祭

「你打算怎么办？」  
「我怎么知道！」  
宫侑跺了跺脚，烦躁地说。  
宫治默默地计算步数。五步、四步、三步、两步、一步。在他们走上看台望见赛场的瞬间，他的孪生兄弟就会将负面情绪抛之脑后，变成满脑子排球的白痴。  
从某种意义上来说，他挺能理解对方的暴躁。倒不是因为输球的事情。虽然种子队IH亚军参赛第一轮就出局的事情算是大爆冷门肯定会带来不少舆论压力，但打完全场的队员肯定是最快接受这个结果的人。不甘心归不甘心，但能进稻荷崎排球部的人没一个会无能到靠否定比赛的结果来维持自尊。  
可输掉的比赛就是他们和北前辈一起打的最后一场比赛。  
可他们没能和北前辈一起拿到春高的冠军奖杯。  
没有冠军奖杯，自然无法达成侑的告白条件。  
预定旅馆的教练像大多数人一样没有预料到稻荷崎打了一轮就出局。反正临时退房也要扣不少定金，监督索性安排了一下，让想留下来观摩比赛的队员再多住几天。  
「北前辈没来看比赛呢！」  
「北前辈要升学，很快就是中心考试了，也没办法呀。」（センター試験，大学入学中心考试，全国统一）  
「不过是中心考试而已，随便考考不就好了吗！」  
「北前辈又没有拿到推荐入学的名额，一次试（中心考试）和二次试（报考大学各自的入学考试）都很重要吧。」  
「诶！北前辈居然没有推荐名额吗？这怎么可能！稻荷崎的主将怎么可能没有体育推荐生的名额啦！」  
「……你果然是白痴。」  
好大学的推荐名额对他们这样的强豪校主力来讲是唾手可得，但能为北前辈提供这种机会的多半不是对方理想中的大学，而那个人理想中的大学不太可能给一个排球水平勉强还算可以的主将提供名额。这样的常识侑不可能不知道，但那个白痴早早就被对北前辈的喜爱之情蒙蔽了双眼，恨不得让七帝大的校长排球跪下来求他们的主将入学。  
哨声响起，治将目光投向八进四的赛场。  
区区一次失败当然不会打垮他们，五次十次五十次一百次也不会。但侑的告白计划确实被打断了。从某种角度上来说，也算是输球带来的唯一积极影响。离北前辈毕业还有三个月，他可受不了孪生兄弟和自己的心上人在眼皮底下卿卿我我三个月。  
侑看比赛看得比他更认真更投入。他偶尔会走神。走神个两三秒，他就会强制驱逐脑子里不应有的念头，像伊斯坦布尔啦，像吐饭团的病啦，去想一些更实际的事情，例如现实中存在的饭团，或者是要不要再去买点纪念品。  
乌野换场地的时候，宫治趁机去了一趟厕所。去厕所的路刚好经过纪念品贩卖部，他回来的时候索性去逛了一圈。在人头涌动的贩卖部，他遇到了意想不到的人——北前辈的婆婆。  
婆婆一手提着袋子，一手紧紧攥着口金包，往纪念品的柜台张望，却被汹涌的人流挡住，站在原地不知所措。治在人潮里轻轻松松分开一条路，走到婆婆身边，直接开口。  
「您想买些什么？我来帮忙。」  
他帮婆婆买了T恤和布偶挂饰。T恤的尺寸符合北前辈的身材，很可能是婆婆送给孙子的礼物。他本来准备婉言回绝婆婆给他的谢礼，可他很快就发现自己根本没法抵御手制梅干饭团的诱惑。  
只要有东西吃，他不介意坐下来听老人唠叨。北前辈的婆婆为人和蔼，说话也很风趣。婆婆对他们的事情很熟悉，说是自家孙子常常会提到排球部的双胞胎。他有意岔开话题，就说婆婆做的饭团真好吃。婆婆很高兴，说这次来东京是借住在老朋友家里，老朋友也很喜欢自己做的稻荷寿司，说有稻荷寿司作为房费就够了。不知不觉间话题就转向了稻荷崎那边的稻荷神社，还有神社的御狐祭。说到这里，婆婆突然停下话头，低声念叨了几句，用一种恍然大悟的表情说。  
「你的姓氏，这样的汉字和读音，莫非就是那个宫家吗？」  
「什么宫家？」  
「祖先是货郎，传说救了狐狸的宫家。」  
「嗯，是呀，我家确实有那个传说。」  
就像是狐狸的诅咒一样。  
治咬了一口饭团，刚好咬到了馅料里的梅干。这颗梅干的味道重到不行，酸得他龇牙咧嘴。  
「啊啦，果然是那个宫家呀，御狐祭的宫家。」  
「御狐祭？」  
在他的印象里，御狐祭是附近神社每年惯例的祭典。在纸笺上写下自己的心愿，折成狐狸的形状，再交给神社，在一月底最寒冷的日子统一焚烧，据说效果是让使者狐狸把愿望送达到神明那里。这样的仪式太过普通，几乎每家神社都有。类似的祭典全国没有上千场肯定也有上百场，反而不会让人在意起源。  
「这个起源的说法没有文字记载，只是口口相传流传。我小时候也只听邻居家的婆婆讲过一次，现在的孩子们可能不感兴趣吧。」  
「我很感兴趣，请您告诉我。」  
顺着老人的意思，他问道。  
北前辈的婆婆告诉他，「御狐」的本意并非是对狐狸的尊称，而是指字面意义上的「驭狐」。传说宫家的祖先有一位货郎，在救了狐狸之后获得了一生一次预见未来的能力。有一天他醒来的时候，他预见到如果自己今天太阳落山以前不能赶回家，他的父母就会被强盗杀害。而当时他距离故乡还有很遥远的行程，即使骑上最快的马也赶不及了。货郎拼命赶路，筋疲力竭的时候摔倒在地，因为绝望而哭泣。这时，他救下的狐狸出现在他面前，叫他骑到自己背上，闭上眼睛，等它说好了才能睁开。货郎依言而行，睁开眼睛的时候发现自己已经回到家门口。他和家人巧使妙计，用沸水烫死了强盗，去强盗的老巢找出许多金银珠宝，从此过上了逍遥快活的日子。后来附近的神社举办「驭狐」祭典，就是取能像货郎一样得到神明使者的帮助逢凶化吉的好兆头。但随着时间的推移，驭狐祭渐渐变成了御狐祭，仪式也变成了借助焚烧写有心愿的折纸狐狸祈求愿望实现。  
第一次听到故事的后续，还是意料外皆大欢喜的结局，宫治觉得很新奇。  
「有点意外呀。」  
「觉得故事的结局很意外吗？」  
「嗯。之前家里人给我讲过货郎获得预知能力的故事，但没讲到狐狸出来的地方。我把这个故事讲给别人听的时候，他们都说这根本不是狐狸的报恩，是报仇才对。」  
「神明一直在注视着呀。」  
婆婆突然说了一句看似无关的话。他没有追问，对方便主动为他解释。  
「货郎做了好事，神明按照他的意愿给了他好报。所谓的预知能力呀，更像是给他和他的家人一个靠自己的力量改变未来的机会。」  
听着婆婆的话，治感到自己朦朦胧胧瞥见一丝线索，但线索就像轻烟一般，他刚伸手就溜走了。  
「预知到不好的发展，并不是坏事。如果没有提前知晓这个发展，坏结局肯定会发生。如果提前知晓不好的发展，却缺乏决心和毅力去改变它，坏结局还是会发生。神明呀，就是看到货郎是个有决心有毅力的好人，才会赐予他这样的机会。而货郎救下的狐狸，也会在最关键的时候报恩，带给他绝处逢生的希望。」  
「也就是说……」  
他的手不受控制地颤抖。手中的半个饭团落在腿上，摔成两半。  
「不是因为未来视导致坏事发生，而是因为坏事本来就会发生，未来视给了人一个让结果变好的机会？」  
他说，全身不受控制地颤抖。黏在身上的米粒就像细小的炸药接二连三地爆炸。  
如果这是真的，如果这是真的——  
不是神明从他这里夺走了北前辈，而是神明给了他一个挽救兄弟性命的机会。  
虽然他付出的代价同样沉重，但是，但是……  
治紧紧攥住拳头。  
他爱北前辈。  
但他不希望侑死掉。  
和兄弟的死相比，自己承受痛苦才是更好的选择。  
即使同为疼痛，突然被从天而降的瓶子砸中和自主训练引发的肌肉酸痛给人的感觉截然不同。后者是他的选择，他决定付出的牺牲，他必须接纳由此而来的一切。  
治长长地出了一口气，就像摆脱了某种无形的枷锁。  
「今年的御狐祭也快到了呀。」  
婆婆用闲话家常的语气说。  
他转头望向对方，从婆婆和蔼的面容上看出了似曾相识的东西。很像北前辈，仿佛能看穿人心的目光……不，顺序刚好相反，应该说北前辈是从婆婆这里继承的。  
「神明一直在注视着呀。如果真的穷尽努力依然无法实现自己的心愿，求助也不是丢脸的事情。在最艰难的时刻，那只能帮上大忙的狐狸说不定就会出现在你身边呢。」  
但愿如此。  
他礼貌地向婆婆道谢，礼貌地和婆婆道别，回到看台上，回到侑的身边。  
「怎么回事！你去趟厕所居然心情好了？莫非是便秘的问题终于解决了？我就跟你说别吃那么多……呜哇！」  
「你才便秘。」  
治抬起膝盖顶到孪生兄弟屁股上肉多的地方，疼得对方嗷嗷直叫。侑气呼呼想还击，但这时发球的哨声响起，那个白痴的注意力全被比赛拽走，瞬间忘记了报复他的打算。  
他站在侑身边，聚精会神看着鸥台和乌野的比赛，在乌野3号吊球得分的时候和兄弟一起放声大笑。

最冷的日子

一月底来了一场寒流，月底的那几天不出意外地成为一年中最冷的日子。  
御狐祭的日期和以前一样定在周末。早七点到晚九点之间都会分发印有神社纹章的纸笺，每个小时焚烧一次写有心愿的折纸狐狸。学校的第三学期刚开始不久，距离下一次大会的县预选赛还有挺长的一段时间。虽说强豪校的部活训练全年无休，但周末还是能抽出点闲暇时间的。  
御狐祭那一天，治起了个大早，无视睡死在下铺的孪生兄弟，以最快的速度洗漱穿衣出门。家里距离神社有好长的一段路，平时都是搭乘公交巴士过去的。但他起得太早了，索性当成清晨的慢跑，顺便在路上解决午餐。远远能够望见神社的时候，天空中飘起雪花。  
小小的、轻盈的、洁白的雪花，瞬间融化在鼻尖，激起恍若针尖的寒意。  
离神社越近，周围的景色越荒凉。稻荷崎的稻荷神社建在山上，周围除了农田就是野生森林，据说常常能见到松鼠和兔子，偶尔还有野猪出没。这种地方肯定也有狐狸。他很期待能与狐狸相遇，可他一路上连只老鼠都没看到。  
尽管他是一路慢跑到神社的，但抵达的时间还是早了一个多小时。天色未亮，天气还冷得要命，昏暗而空无一人的神社看起来仿佛恐怖片场景。为了不被冻成冰棍，治开始上下来回跑台阶，连蹦带跳，吐出的呼吸全部变成飘渺的白雾。热身运动进行了十五分钟，他忽然听到一个熟悉的声音。  
「治，早安。」  
是北前辈。  
他差点脚下一滑滚落参道。  
「早、早安，北前辈。」  
勉强站稳之后，他发现自己的身体扭成了奇怪的姿态。双腿想逃，可上半身拧过来，就像要冲过去拥抱对方。治调整姿势，站稳站好，才有余力观察对方的穿着打扮。  
北前辈穿着一件红棕色的外套，颜色像极了赤狐的毛皮。他很少见到北前辈穿着暖色调的便服，不由得多看了几眼。  
「来参加御狐祭吗？今年你是第一名呀。」  
对方平静地陈述道。  
他看到北前辈的肩头落了细细的积雪，看样子已经来了有一段时间，可能比自己更久。  
「不，北前辈才是……」  
「别介意，我是来帮忙的。婆婆和神主的夫人是好朋友。今天天气不好，兼职人员可能晚些到，我就来帮忙打扫一下。」  
对方抬高手里的扫帚向他示意。  
犹豫片刻，他说。  
「我也来帮忙，北前辈。」  
「谢谢。」  
他在储物间找到一把大得有点夸张的扫帚，和北前辈一起清扫参拜者必经的参道。时而一左一右，时而一上一下。周围好安静。安静到整个世界只剩下他和北前辈。他能听到心跳的怦怦声，扫雪的沙沙声，甚至还可以捕捉到雪花落地的微弱响动。  
但是，帮助自己的狐狸什么时候会来？  
宫治早就过了相信童话相信传说的年纪，可每当他想起北前辈婆婆那么温和那么笃定地说着「神明一直在注视着」的话语，就会情不自禁萌生希望。他想相信那只出现在绝望的货郎面前的狐狸是真的。火红的毛皮就像神社焚烧的火焰，一定会带来新的转机。  
「辛苦了。」  
雪还在下，他们已经把该打扫的地方都清扫干净。兼职的巫女赶到神社，急匆匆换好衣服，从他们手中接过扫帚，还热情地塞给他们好几张纸笺，说是可以分给今天来参加祭典的亲朋好友。北前辈没有推辞，他也没有推辞，各自找了个僻静的角落写下心愿。  
治想到的第一个心愿，是希望自己能向北前辈告白。实际上他想过很多次，能不能绕开「亲口诉说」的限制，改用纸笔交谈的方式向北前辈告白。想归想，在新干线事故发生之后，他不敢越雷池一步。神明给了他善意的提示，给了他救下侑性命的机会，用不允许他袒露爱意来交换也是合情合理。倘若用笔谈就能绕过约束条件，未免过于戏谑。  
笔尖刚刚落在纸上，他就划去了自己的第一个心愿。  
不能说，不能表露。  
他想到的第二个心愿，是希望侑一生平安幸福。但他写到一半就写不下去了。侑的幸福理所当然地包含和北前辈成为恋人这件事，他理智上可以接受，情感上却不能容忍对那两人亲昵关系的具体想象。  
于是他划去了自己的第二个心愿。  
划去之后，他的大脑一片空白，就像无人涉足未经清扫的雪地。神社陆陆续续来了些参拜者，巫女招呼他们，说如果写好了可以七点先烧一轮，人少说不定比较灵验。他匆匆写下一个最不会出错的愿望——希望北前辈能考上理想的大学，以最快的速度折出一只狐狸。等他转身去交折纸狐狸的时候，被站在身后双目圆整的白痴吓了一跳。  
侑直直地瞪着他，双手叉腰，脸上是一副想打架的表情。  
「治！你太过分了！」  
侑劈头盖脸地朝他吼道。  
「我等了你这么久，你这个混蛋居然自己偷跑！」  
那个白痴恨恨地从他兜里抢走剩下的纸笺，再劈手夺过笔，喊着「我不会原谅你的」跑到旁边去写心愿了。  
「……莫名其妙的家伙。」  
他嘀咕道，把折纸狐狸递给巫女。  
自己出门的时候，侑明明还在呼呼大睡，怎么可能等自己等了很久？  
那边巫女已经把第一批折纸狐狸拿去烧了，这边侑才大呼小叫地跑过来，硬是要把自己的份塞进去。侑的狐狸叠得歪歪扭扭的，居然还有两只。丢进去的一刹那，火焰烧得很高，明亮温暖的颜色像极了狐狸的毛色。但他的狐狸没有来，只有白痴兄弟嬉皮笑脸挤到北前辈身边问，恬不知耻再三询问北前辈许了什么愿。  
「我没有许愿。」  
北前辈简单回答道。  
「什么！」  
「我写的是，感谢神明大人让我遇到了你们……遇到了令我骄傲的队友们。」  
「诶嘿嘿，北前辈不要这样夸我，我会不好意思的！」  
「别自作多情了，说的又不是你一个人。」  
「你这是嫉妒！是嫉妒啊治！丑陋的嫉妒！我还没跟你算你偷跑的账呢！别嚣张啊混蛋！」  
「侑，不要在神社里吵闹。」  
「是，北前辈。我很听话，很听北前辈的话哦……啊！」  
侑突然大叫一声，顿时成为众人目光的焦点。就连递送纸笺的巫女都被惊动了，急匆匆跑过来问出了什么事。那个白痴的厚脸皮难得地红了红，喊着说没事啦没事啦别看我的帅脸啦再看要收钱啦，私底下却小声问北前辈。  
「北前辈……我好像许了两个愿望，会不会因为太贪心而被神明惩罚呀！」  
「嘁。」  
「治你这个恩将仇报的家伙！我是替你许了愿啊，你居然敢对我这个态度！」  
「反正一定是让我别计较你借衣服不还偷吃布丁之类的的愿望吧。」  
「才不是咧！是想让你——」  
侑看了一眼北前辈，硬生生咽回说出一半的话。  
「哼！你不领情就算啦！」  
后来北前辈拿保温瓶倒出热茶给他们喝，才算是堵住他们的嘴。  
北前辈还是应届考生，当然没有太多的时间陪他们胡闹。银岛和角名也来了，刚和北前辈打过招呼，侑就冲过去把那两个人抓走了，多半是商量数学作业的事情。只剩下他一个人送北前辈离开。他不知道该说些什么，唯有沉默着陪那个人走向鸟居。  
「治，你有什么想和我说的吗？」  
北前辈问，眉眼柔和。  
「如果能帮上忙的，将是我的荣幸。」  
我喜欢你。  
心底的声音脱口而出，但他紧闭着嘴，摇了摇头。  
治目送着北前辈的背影离开，一点点看到那希望般的暖色调从眼前消失。  
冬去春来，不见狐狸的踪影。

传说之树·终

happily ever after  
从此以后，王子和公主幸福快乐地生活在一起。  
但是，宫治的现实中既没有王子也没有公主，他们三个人更不可能幸福快乐地生活在一起。  
他努力过了，努力成为一个普通的男子高中生，假装把未来视和狐狸传说当成无稽之谈，也不再去想餐盘里的裸体、待删除文件夹里的照片或是伊斯坦布尔的君士坦丁堡城墙，每天就是吃饭睡觉上课部活，过上平静充实的生活。  
可再平静的假象依然是假象。  
三月是毕业的季节。明天是三年级前辈们的毕业典礼。  
宫治以为自己会睡不好，会像之前一样在凌晨四点惊醒，怎料竟然是被侑叫醒了。那个白痴踩在梯子上，粗暴地抓住他的肩膀摇晃，一直摇到他醒来。  
「我今天要和北前辈告白！」  
他被摇醒的时候正做着梦，不知道是突然惊醒的缘故还是纯粹被晃的，头晕脑胀特别难受。但侑的杀气明显比他更强，嘴上说着告白，态度却像要杀人一样。  
「你就没有什么要说的么！」  
「吵死了！」  
治抓起枕头直接砸在侑头上。不知为何，侑引以为傲的反射神经突然失效。那个白痴一动不动地停在原地，就像突遭雷劈一样，被他砸了一下就彻底失去平衡。见到兄弟快要跌下梯子，他赶紧拽了对方一把。侑摔得有点狼狈，龇牙咧嘴的，不过并没有受伤。  
「我们又不是连体人，你告白就去啊！干我屁事！」  
他反吼回去。  
大概因为起床气吧，他快有半年没这么凶狠地朝着侑喊了。侑表情呆滞，似乎被他吓得不轻，灰溜溜地转身走开，使劲跺跺脚又回来和他对吼。  
「去就去！你以为我不敢吗！你不说就由我来说！」  
那个白痴气冲冲地夺门而出，很快走廊里就响起了老妈的责骂声和侑的求饶声。  
治躺回枕头，拉过被子，感到自己喘不过气来。  
据说死刑犯在等待执行的过程中会逐渐接受死亡临近的事实，但在真的被带去执行死刑的时候往往会有出乎意料的激烈反应。他现在的感觉应该就跟死刑犯差不多。幸好侑那个白痴冲出去之后就没有再回来。如果他再跟那家伙多说一句话，也许自己会忍不住当场爆哭。  
昏暗的房间，灰暗的天花板。  
今天，代表希望的狐狸依然没有现身。  
明明刚刚睁开眼睛，他却觉得好累。  
在前辈们毕业的重要日子，宫治根本无法集中注意力。就像和女孩子约会的时候那样，仿佛有另一个人格替自己不失礼貌地回应。谢谢前辈们这些年的指教，我们会继续努力的，有时间回来看看，说好了在东京见，如果前辈们来现场可以摸到奖杯哦，好啦银别哭了。  
侑也哭了，但自从凌晨的争执之后他们就没再说过话。北前辈递给侑一包纸巾，拍着那家伙的肩膀说了些什么，侑使劲点头，鼻涕眼泪都快甩到北前辈身上了。然后北前辈朝他走来。北前辈迈出第一步的瞬间，代替他的那个人格就被震得灵魂脱壳。他望着对方一步步走过来，双腿想要逃跑，双臂想要拥抱。  
「治，我有话想对你说。我在樱花树下等你。」  
然后，宫治开始了最漫长的一天里最漫长的逃亡。  
不能被北前辈发现。  
不能被侑找到。  
他有一种预感，只要今天被他们中的任何一人抓住，他隐藏许久的恋情将无处遁身。  
捉迷藏进行了将近一个小时，北前辈依然静静站在樱花树下等待，侑则丧失了掘地三尺找他的耐心。等侑放弃寻找转身往传说之树走去的时候，宫治却控制不住自己的双腿，悄悄跟了过去，一直走到能看见侑和北前辈的距离。  
明明是自己先喜欢上北前辈的。  
宫治选了一个最隐蔽的位置，沉默地看着侑向北信介告白。  
他还清楚地记得他们第一次走进校园的时候那家伙是怎样对「在传说之树下告白就能获得幸福」的说法嗤之以鼻。可宫侑现在就站在樱花绽放的传说之树下，满脸通红、手忙脚乱、慌慌张张地向北前辈告白。  
我、喜、欢、北、前、辈。  
离得太远了，他听不到那边传来的声音，但他能清楚地看到宫侑的口型。  
我喜欢北前辈。  
这句话他想了无数次，却一次也不敢说出口。  
我喜欢北前辈。  
我喜欢北前辈。  
我喜欢北前辈。  
宫治抬起手捂住左胸，感觉自己的心脏在发疯似地蹦跳呐喊。  
然后，他看见北前辈笑了。  
和照片里一模一样，那是作为普通的队友或是后辈未曾见过的笑容。  
特殊的笑容，给特殊的人。  
在那一瞬间，他的心脏停止了跳动。  
就像有人剪断了上面连接着的动脉与静脉，他的一颗心不断向下掉落。  
掉落。  
掉落。  
掉落。  
他明明早就知道了。  
在喜欢上北前辈的那一天，他就知道了。  
他早就知道会是这样的结果，可他还是好不甘心。  
宫治低下头，捂住空落落的胸口。  
断头台已经落下，死亡已经降临。  
他抬起头的时候，泪水湿润了眼眶。他用尽全力阻止泪水流出，模模糊糊地看到宫侑还在指手画脚说着什么，北前辈安静地听着。  
然后。  
然后。  
然后。  
北前辈望向他。  
他们四目相对。  
他想逃走，又想拥抱北前辈。说不出口的情感在胸口汹涌澎湃，双脚却纹丝不动。  
北前辈朝他走来，侑跟在北前辈身后。  
他的大脑一片空白，就像无人涉足不曾打扫的雪地。那两个向他移动的身影，突兀地跳动出鲜艳的红色，就像火焰，就像狐狸闪耀的皮毛。  
「治，你什么都不必说。」  
北前辈的声音轻柔而温和，对方触碰他的手指也是如此。  
「我想和你说两件事情。第一件事情，是告白。这是我本来就想和你们说的事情。我喜欢侑和治，是两个人都喜欢的喜欢，也是希望能够携手一生的喜欢。或许这份感情不符合世间常态，或许我的所言所行会令你不快，却是我最真实的想法。」  
北前辈握住他的手，掌心温暖干燥。那个人的语速不快，毫无迟疑，就像曾经千百次预演过告白的场景。不对，尽管北前辈向来用意周到，可始终缺乏表演天分。他很难想象那个人偷偷演练的场面，所以对方所做的一切更可能是纯粹出于自然。如果这样的目光、这样的笑容、这样温柔的态度源于内心没有矫饰，那么北前辈一定深深地爱着他们——甚至比他们爱他的分量加在一起还要多。  
「第二件事情，是道歉。这份不同寻常的爱情可能会将你们卷入原本可以避免的风波，所以我斟酌再三，为自己设定了时限，直到毕业为止。这是我给自己的限制。如果在此之前，你们没有找到真心相爱的恋人，我准备同时向你们告白。我想你们并不讨厌我，和你们每天的相处让我确认了这一点。以我对你们的了解，倘若你们真的喜欢上某个人，不太可能憋在心里不说……抱歉。」  
随风飘落的花瓣犹如纷纷扬扬的雪花，站在他面前的北前辈比御狐祭那天离他更近。那个人的体温通过手指传递给他。盛开的樱花将阳光浸染成粉嫩的色彩，也将北前辈的脸颊晕染成相同的色泽。  
「稍微有点混乱……虽然设想过和你们告白的场景，但真的站在你们面前的时候，依然会觉得手足无措。有一段时间我觉得，就算是自作多情也好，我确实感受到了你们对我的喜欢……我以为自己可以早一些向你们告白，可是……治，我看到你一天比一天更加苦恼。而每次谈到和我有关的事情，侑也会故意避而不谈……我以为我给你们造成了困扰。对不起，是我误会了。」  
北前辈握着他的手指紧了紧。他从未见过对方如此难堪的样子，也从未见过对方如此诱人的样子。北前辈的嘴唇微颤，就像将落未落的花瓣。他想起了那么多求而不得的梦，他想像梦中那样去亲吻那个人的双唇，然而……  
「不是北前辈的错！都是治那家伙的错！」  
他真正的烦恼源头大叫大嚷。  
「绝对是治的错啦！他喜欢北前辈喜欢到不得了，可我每次跟他说要去告白的时候他都用要杀了我的眼神强迫我闭嘴！我特别想向北前辈告白，但我一直在等！我们都喜欢北前辈，所以我想我们应该一起告白！御狐祭的时候我还帮忙许愿了呢！我告白成功他告白也成功！今天早上我还喊他一起来，可他居然拿枕头砸我，超级过分！本来我气呼呼地想，我自己去告白算了，结果就在枕头砸过来的时候，我突然就看到了！感觉超神奇的未来视呀！」  
侑手舞足蹈口沫乱飞，他的心脏也随着兄弟的蠢动作疯狂摇摆。  
「只要我能帮治那家伙告白，我们和北前辈就可以一辈子幸福快乐地生活在一起！所以我就和北前辈告白了！顺便也帮治告白啦！北前辈都接受了，所以治你要用一生来感谢我！听到没有？」  
治没有说话。  
他什么都说不出口。  
从出生至今，他遭遇到最强烈的精神冲击，莫过于得知侑乘坐的新干线发生事故的瞬间。  
不知所措。  
全身发冷。  
但是，现在他感受到的冲击比那一夜更加强烈。  
那时他的时间和记忆都仿佛被剪掉了一般，但他的身体还能行动。  
现在他的时间和记忆都仿佛被冻结了一般，他的身体也无法移动分毫。  
体内翻涌奔腾着不可思议的电流，从头顶到足底，每个细胞都在麻酥酥的刺激里尖叫不已。  
七五三祭的千岁饴。  
指尖融化的巧克力。  
等待删除的照片。  
合宿熄灯前的百物语。  
英文课本上的君士坦丁堡。  
吃了一半掉落在地的仙贝。  
画上×的口罩。  
红棕色外套上的积雪。  
枕头砸到人传来的手感。  
侑的未来视仅仅是一个契机。  
宫治终于明白了，拯救他的狐狸，其实一直陪伴在自己身边。  
「治，夏季合宿时你讲的那个物语，是真实的故事呀。」  
北前辈温柔地捧起他的脸颊，说。  
「在侑告诉我你喜欢我的时候，我才意识到，你一定有不得已的苦衷。」  
「嗯嗯！瞧他那副哭丧着脸的模样，说不定看到了什么一旦告白就会世界毁灭的预言！」  
侑抱着胳膊煞有其事地点头。老实说侑这幅自鸣得意的样子很欠揍，不过他今天可以假装对那个白痴做的蠢事视而不见。  
「独自忍耐这么久，你辛苦了。我能做的很有限，但至少可以保证，以后你不必再独自忍耐。治什么都不必说，我和侑会陪在你身边的。」  
就像他梦中的那样，北前辈露出柔软的笑容，以拥抱的姿势朝他伸出双手，用更加柔软的嘴唇贴上他的嘴唇。直到这个吻结束，他都没法动。  
「啊！！！」  
侑突破天际的惨叫惊动了他的肌肉和神经。他终于可以动了。治不假思索地抱紧北前辈，警惕地望着扑过来的白痴兄弟。  
「为什么啊北前辈！为什么先亲治！我先告白的啊但是为什么北前辈的初吻不是我的！」  
北前辈伸手搂住侑的脖子，像吻他那样在侑的唇上轻轻一吻。  
「因为是治先呀。」  
北前辈笑着说。  
治从未见过这么好看的笑容，就连他手机相册里的那一张也比不上。很快，他们的恋人一手揽住他，一手揽住侑，用额头轻轻贴上他们的额头。  
「我爱你们，侑，治。」  
当宫治第一次走进校园的时候，他和宫侑一样对「在传说之树下告白就能获得幸福」的说法嗤之以鼻。  
此时此刻，站在传说之树下面，被恋人告白，他很幸福，他们很幸福，他们还会一直幸福下去。  
happily ever after

「HAPPY END」


End file.
